Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Un jour, Hanamaki décide de tenter un petit jeu avec un inconnu, avec l'aide -si on peut dire ça- d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa. [UA - université]. Vous l'aurez deviné c'est du MatsuHana, avec en fond du IwaOi.
1. Succès quand tu nous tiens

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
C'est un UA (univers alternatif) dans une bibliothèque avec des étudiants et tout. Un truc très simple mais tellement parfait pour l'idée que j'ai eu. Je suis tellement à fond sur ces quatre là depuis un moment et encore plus depuis que je rp en tant que Hanamaki et Oikawa sur le forum de Rp où je suis (rp-with-you). Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez cette modeste fanfic. Cela fait un moment que je n'écris plus autant, j'espère que ça ira. Mais bon, je sens qu'il n'y a pas assez d'oeuvres sur ces petits alors je vais remplir les lieux!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1** : Succès quand tu nous tiens.

"- N'empêche c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de sortir toujours les mêmes livres du logiciel !"

Le jeune homme leva le regard des bouquins qu'il avait en main pour croiser celui du bibliothécaire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils se connaissaient puisque Hanamaki venait souvent lire, travailler ou en emprunter quand il en avait besoin. C'était un lieu calme, souvent peu bondé sauf en période d'examens, et assez fourni niveau choix. Le lieu parfait pour toute personne qui aimait lire et ne trouvait pas satisfaction dans une liseuse. Rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation d'un livre entre les doigts. Rien à part peut-être des profiteroles, mais c'était une autre histoire.

"- Oui, tellement marrant que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ouh la la, j'en ai mal au ventre.  
\- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je me suis mal exprimé."

Hanamaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embêter le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses réactions étaient toujours parfaites et jamais il n'avait été déçu. Il appréciait en particulier quand Oikawa continuait à creuser sa propre tombe, sans qu'il n'ait à lever le petit doigt. La victime parfaite.

"- J'ai surtout vu ta déception de ne pas avoir vu Iwaizumi.  
\- Hein ? N'importe quoi !  
\- Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu le chercher du regard quand je suis arrivé.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet !"

La petite moue sur le visage du bibliothécaire était très amusante aux yeux de Makki. Mais sentant qu'il avait assez joué, il ne chercha pas à rajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant ainsi à Oikawa la chance d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire depuis tout à l'heure.

"- Ce que je disais, c'était que tu empruntes toujours les mêmes livres qu'une personne qui vient aussi très souvent. Genre, ce livre, il l'a emprunté juste avant toi. Et la dernière fois, un livre que tu as emprunté, il l'a pris aussi juste après toi. Vous avez les mêmes goûts ! Et le même regard de poisson mort.

\- Nice.  
\- ... Quoi, c'est juste ça ta réaction ?  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je saute de joie ou parte dans un délire sur le destin amoureux qui m'attend avec cet inconnu ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un avec un regard de poisson mort pourrait avoir tant d'enthousiasme caché en lui ?  
\- Hm. T'en as bien assez pour m'embêter..."

Au moins, il en avait conscience. C'était encore plus satisfaisant de savoir qu'Oikawa était au courant et qu'il était bien incapable de s'en sortir malgré tout.

"- Bon alors, je te prépare un petit essai sur le sujet pour la prochaine fois.  
\- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin ... Allez oublie ce que je viens de dire ! C'était idiot, je l'admets, maintenant va-t-en !  
\- J'aimerai bien mais tu n'as pas fini de scanner mes livres."

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre. Hanamaki avait toujours le dernier mot et le petit sourire qu'il affichait montrait qu'il le faisait exprès. Il se dépêcha de rentrer les emprunts dans le logiciel et de les lui donner pour qu'il parte le plus vite possible. Le rouquin le salua simplement, sentant qu'il avait déjà bien assez joué, et sortit. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il avait au poignet, il constata qu'il allait être quelques minutes en retard à son rendez-vous. Ce ne fut pas pour autant une bonne raison pour presser le pas selon lui et il arriva au café cinq bonnes minutes après l'heure prévue.

"- T'en as mis du temps !  
\- Je pensais avoir à t'attendre, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter quand tu as entraînement.  
\- Je ne suis pas non plus débile au point d'en faire trop et de risquer de me blesser."

Hanamaki décida de ne pas insister. Si Oikawa était facile à tourmenter, Iwaizumi était plus difficile. Etant colocataires, ils commençaient à bien se connaître et à savoir les limites de chacun. Ils avaient décidé de partager un appartement puisqu'ils allaient à la même université. Cela faisait des économies et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ils s'entendaient bien en règle général.

"- Il t'a encore défié, je suppose.  
\- M'en parle pas. Kyoutani n'abandonne jamais. On peut au moins lui reconnaître ça.  
\- Quel succès, mon cher. J'imagine que tu dois déplorer ton manque de succès du côté des filles, mais au mois tu peux te consoler sur des épaules viriles-"

Déjà agacé, Iwaizumi donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son camarade qui poussa un léger gémissement. Le brun était fort, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses bras musclés. Hanamaki n'avait jamais pu le battre au bras de fer à son plus grand regret. Bien sûr, il ne perdait pas espoir et s'imaginait déjà couronné d'un joli diadème à froufrou le jour où il arrivait à l'écraser. Il ne pensait pas avoir les moyens pour se payer une vraie couronne, encore moins l'envie de dépenser juste pour ça.

"- En parlant de succès, Oikawa pense que mon âme soeur hante la bibliothèque.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- J'emprunte les mêmes livres qu'un homme. C'est le destin.  
\- Ah.  
\- J'ai eu la même réaction. Au mot près."

Hanamaki commanda un café lorsque la serveuse passa à côté d'eux. Son colocataire ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'en prendre un. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour aller acheter un nouveau canapé. L'ancien avait rendu l'âme alors qu'ils regardaient un film d'horreur. Ils n'oublieraient jamais que ce jour-là ils avaient frôlé la crise cardiaque alors que le canapé avait cédé sous leur poids au moment où le monstre bondissait à l'écran. Le film qui ne faisait pas si peur que ça dans la réalité avait pris une toute autre dimension avec cet effet inattendu.

"- On prend le moins cher et le plus pratique.  
\- Évidement."

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous les deux sur leur nouveau canapé, une pizza sur la table basse à moitié entamée. Le vendeur avait accepté de les livrer le jour même, et ainsi ils n'avaient pas eu à prévoir un rendez-vous dans les jours prochains pour récupérer le meuble. Parfait pour des étudiants qui avaient des emplois du temps changeant au gré des professeurs et des semaines. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de la soirée pour regarder un film. C'était comme ça tous les mardis et cela ne changerait que lorsque l'un des deux serait enfin casé avec quelqu'un.

"- Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Avec l'inconnu de la bibliothèque.  
\- T'es pas sérieux ?  
\- Oh si. Je vais bien m'amuser."

Hanamaki sentit le regard d'incompréhension d'Iwaizumi sur lui. Il avait sorti ça, comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir plus en détail. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ça comme un petit jeu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier de si tôt. Il avait déjà une idée de la façon dont il allait contacter ce mystérieux jeune homme. Son plan était parfait. Il n'espérait pas trouver l'âme soeur, mais au moins que le destinataire de son message allait répondre à son petit jeu. Cela l'occuperait quelques temps avec un peu de chance.

* * *

Et voilà, ceci conclut le chapitre un. Il est court mais je fais toujours des trucs courts alors bon ... bref. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ? Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement. Je suis lancée, ce serait bête de m'arrêter maintenant. En attendant, avez-vous une idée de ce que Hanamaki va faire ? Allez à bientôt ~


	2. Plan A, contacter l'inconnu

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Et voilà la suite. Je voulais faire genre une petite blague pour le premier avril mais finalement, je me décide à poster le chapitre un peu plus tôt. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans le chapitre trois donc je peux me permettre de prendre de l'avance sur mon "planning" initial. En plus, j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews, de fav et de follow rien que pour le premier chapitre. J'écris pour moi à la base, car j'en ressens le besoin et que j'ai des idées, mais voir autant de personnes intéressées, ça me fait chaud au coeur et me motive encore plus à continuer! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2** : Plan A, contacter l'inconnu.

L'idée de contacter l'inconnu de la bibliothèque, avec qui il partageait les mêmes goûts littéraires, était une idée parfaite pour s'amuser un peu. Mais Hanamaki avait sous estimé la difficulté de la tâche maintenant qu'il était face à une feuille blanche. Tenter de le voir directement semblait plus simple à première vue. Encore fallait-il tomber au bon moment ou passer ses journées à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de pouvoir le croiser. Sans oublier que l'approche directe, basée sur les fantasmes romantiques d'un bibliothécaire en manque d'amour, semblait vraiment idiote et l'inconnu risquait de prendre peur. Tout l'intérêt de l'approcher par message reposait dans le petit jeu du chat et de la souris que le rouquin comptait lancer.

"- T'as pas encore fini ton devoir ?  
\- Si, j'ai fini. Je suis juste en train d'écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée par mon désir inavoué de trouver mon âme soeur.  
\- Avec une page aussi blanche, ton désir est quand même proche du néant.  
\- C'est ce que je me disais, mais je préfère garder espoir.  
\- Bon courage."

Hanamaki salua son colocataire qui sortait pour faire un footing avec l'un de leur cadet. Kyoutani n'arrêtait pas de le suivre et de le provoquer en duel, gardant lui aussi espoir de le battre un jour. C'était dans ces cas-là que le rouquin comprenait pourquoi les gens utilisaient l'expression "L'espoir fait vivre".

"- Bon, à nous deux, feuille démoniaque."

Après dix bonnes secondes à admirer le blanc de sa feuille, il décida d'allumer la télévision pour trouver une source d'inspiration quelconque. Forcément, un mercredi matin, en dehors des dessins animés, il n'y avait que des émissions inutiles.

"- Il me faut un truc accrocheur !"

Une phrase qui donne envie de poursuivre le jeu, pensa Makki. A la place de l'inconnu, il serait capable de jouer rien que parce que quelqu'un se donnait autant de mal pour le contacter. Et tenter de trouver quel livre l'inconnu allait choisir pour lui délivrer un message était très séduisante comme idée. Mais est-ce qu'il allait vouloir y participer ? Il n'y avait que quelqu'un pensant comme lui qui serait séduit par le jeu.

"Cher inconnu,"

A moins qu'il réussisse habilement à retourner cette plate introduction à son avantage, cette page serait son brouillon. Constatant alors qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour les lettres d'amour, il se leva et alla se faire un café avant de passer un coup de fil à une fille de sa promo. Ils discutèrent un instant des cours, de l'information qu'il avait gentiment récupéré pour elle et surtout de comment elle allait l'utiliser. En effet, la demoiselle lui avait demandé de voir si un des garçons de leur groupe était célibataire et potentiellement intéressé par elle. Il avait accepté car elle lui avait déjà rendu service. Mais maintenant, il voyait dans cette situation un moyen de glaner des informations pour se dépêtrer de la sienne.

"- Bon, à nous deux, feui- Je l'ai déjà dit, non ?  
\- Tu parles tout seul ?"

Hanamaki se retourna pour faire face à son colocataire qui semblait être de retour. A la vu de son corps en sueur, le rouquin en déduit rapidement qu'Iwaizumi avait du faire la course avec Kyoutani. Un petit footing ne le mettait jamais dans cet état.

"- Et surtout je vois que tu as bien avancé avec ta lettre.  
\- J'ai été distrait.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça."

Reprenant place sur le canapé et plaçant de quoi écrire sur ses cuisses, Hanamaki laissa Iwaizumi allait prendre sa douche. Ils étaient colocataires et cela s'arrêtait là. Même si certains de la promo les embêter en leur disant qu'ils pourraient très bien être en couple à force, ce n'était pas dans leur projet.

"Petit jeu du jour, bonjour!

Celui qui lira ces quelques lignes devra adresser une petite réponse pour confirmer sa participation. Pour compliquer un peu la tâche, disons qu'il est interdit de laisser un message dans le même livre que celui de l'auteur. Pour simplifier la tâche, disons que nous avons les mêmes goûts littéraires. Et pour pimenter le tout, il est interdit de mêler qui que ce soit d'extérieur à ce jeu.  
M"

L'inspiration était venue d'un coup. Rien que de penser aux gens qui le voyaient bien en couple avec son colocataire l'avait poussé à reconsidérer son message. Il l'appelait "lettre d'amour" depuis le début, mais c'était loin de lui correspondre. Pourquoi devait-il se casser la tête à faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Le plus simple était d'être lui-même et de proposer un petit jeu à cet inconnu. Au moins, il serait fixé rapidement si ce dernier ne lui répondait pas. Après tout, il cherchait un compagnon de jeu et non l'âme soeur.

"- Parfait!", S'exclama-t-il, conscient qu'il parlait encore seul. Mais qui ne le faisait pas ? Il avait déjà entendu son colocataire parler seul, en particulier quand il prenait un bain pour se détendre. C'était rare mais quand il le faisait, Makki prenait un malin plaisir à passer devant la porte de la salle de bain pour tenter de capter quelques bribes de paroles.

Maintenant qu'il avait en main son message, qu'il avait rapidement réécrit sur une feuille propre, il allait devoir réfléchir à un livre, que l'autre jeune homme risquait d'emprunter, pour y glisser son papier. Pour cela, il avait très envie de demander la liste des livres qu'avait pris l'inconnu à Oikawa, mais il ne voulait pas déroger à la dernière règle qu'il avait imposé.

"- Si l'inconnu me répond, ça veut dire que j'aurai une relation à distance ?"

Hanamaki lança un regard à son colocataire qui sortait de la douche, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement, et se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, l'air de penser qu'il l'embêtait avec ses questions à la noix.

"- Pourquoi t'as signé M ?  
\- Si tu me réponds, je te répondrai.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je m'en branle, sérieux."

S'il avait fait face à Oikawa, Hanamaki aurait eu une réponse. Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas le genre à se laisser avoir par de telles provocations infantiles.

"- J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on m'appelle Makki que j'ai signé M par réflexe. Si l'autre signe avec un M, ce serait assez comique. A ton avis quelle chance j'ai pour que ce soit le cas ? On fait un pari ?  
\- Si je gagne ?  
\- Hm. Si le gars signe autre chose que M, je fais ce que tu veux pendant une semaine.  
\- Si je perds ?  
\- Tu dois inviter Oikawa à boire un café avec toi.  
\- S'il répond pas ?  
\- Je pleurs."

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. Son colocataire n'était jamais sérieux, toujours à chercher la moindre possibilité pour provoquer les autres. Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui était comme lui, cela lui ferait des vacances.

"- S'il répond pas, tu perds.  
\- Deal."

Maintenant Hanamaki n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que l'inconnu répond et signe avec un M. Il savait que son colocataire ne serait pas des plus tendre s'il avait la chance de pouvoir lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait pendant une semaine. Par contre, il ne semblait pas gêné à l'idée d'inviter Oikawa à boire un café avec lui ? Est-ce que l'idée le tentait ? Il y avait plus de chance pour qu'il soit sûr de gagner pour vraiment envisager l'idée. Makki avait d'autant plus envie de le voir perdre et le bibliothécaire serait sûrement ravi de voir le beau brun l'inviter.

Le lendemain, après les cours, les deux colocataires firent un détour par la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui Oikawa ne semblait pas travailler. Hanamaki ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, même s'il ne pourrait pas le taquiner. Il n'avait pas envie que le bibliothécaire s'amuse à regarder son message. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre en parler à longueur de journée et il était persuadé que si Oikawa savait dans quel livre il se trouvait, il irait forcément aiguiller l'inconnu vers celui-ci. Pas question qu'il mette son grain de sel dans ce petit jeu. C'était entre lui et l'inconnu, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de s'en mêler.

"- Aucune chance qu'il le trouve.  
\- S'il ne le trouve pas tant pis. Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de m'occuper quelques jours. Et avoue que tu fais juste la tête car tu n'as pas pu voir ton b-"

Le rouquin s'interrompit lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup dans ses côtes. Iwaizumi détestait quand il faisait des allusions à ça. Mais Makki ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'il avait des tendances masochistes au fond. Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un comme lui pour partager ses bêtises et ses petits jeux.

* * *

Encore une fois, c'est court. A peine plus long -de quelques mots- que le chapitre précédent mais je voulais pas aller plus loin puisqu'il est juste question de prendre contact avec notre inconnu. Va-t-il répondre ? La fiction va-t-elle prendre fin dans le chapitre suivant car il n'aura pas trouvé le message et Makki devra faire tout ce que demande Iwaizumi ? Vous le saurez quand j'aurai écris le prochain chapitre ! ... Ouais je sais, le suspense à la noix, mais que voulez-vous, je suis stupide et je l'assume!


	3. Plan B, l'attente d'une réponse

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Et voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu! ... Enfin peut-être. Je sais pas. Je vous laisse le découvrir sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3** : Plan B, l'attente d'une réponse.

"- Cela fait plus d'une semaine, tu n'as toujours aucune réponse, je pense que tu as perd-  
\- Je ne suis pas encore allé voir."

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent un long moment, en silence, chacun buvant son café. Il était encore tôt. L'un revenait de son jogging et l'autre venait de se lever après une nuit assez courte grâce à un devoir qui lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Être étudiant n'était pas de tout repos, malgré ce que certains pouvaient penser.

"- J'ai préféré laisser quelques jours passer avant d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. En plus, j'ai tenté de réfléchir au livre que l'inconnu allait choisir. La liste est assez longue. Mais s'il fait comme moi, il choisira un livre qui semble aller avec le message parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça."

Et surtout, cela permettait de donner des indices sur la façon de penser de l'autre. Hanamaki allait miser sur ça s'il avait une réponse positive et que le jeu continuait. Il devait avouer, il n'était pas prêt à faire face à une réponse négative. Ce petit jeu l'emballait tellement depuis quelques jours qu'il s'était imaginé déjà une bonne vingtaine de scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

"- Tu vas m'accompagner ?  
\- Sauf si je trouve mieux à faire.  
\- Oikawa travaille aujourd'hui."

Iwaizumi le foudroya du regard, comprenant très bien ce qu'il avait en tête en disant cela. Il ne répondit rien et laissa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de sortir de la cuisine. Hanamaki avait touché un point sensible. Il le faisait exprès, espérant qu'un jour, son colocataire et le bibliothécaire allaient enfin sauter le pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les deux se regardaient pour comprendre à quel point ils se désiraient l'un l'autre.

Une fois les cours finis, Hanamaki rejoignit son colocataire qui l'attendait sagement devant l'entrée de l'université. Ce dernier lui offrit une mine peu chaleureuse quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

"- T'es en retard !  
\- Tu es en avance et je suis pile à l'heure, nuance. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, mon prof' voulait nous garder une demi heure supplémentaire car il a pris du retard dans son cours. A force de partir dans des digressions, il ne récolte que ce qu'il a semé.  
\- Dommage, à une minute près j'aurais eu une excuse pour rentrer.  
\- Je vois la déception se peindre sur ton visage puis s'envoler en pensant à notre cher-"

Cette fois, Hanamaki esquiva habilement le coup de coude. Son sourire narquois disparut cependant bien vite lorsqu'Iwaizumi décida de lui coller une bonne tape derrière la tête en guise de vengeance. Les deux amis se mirent en route, plutôt de bonne humeur, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. La bibliothèque de l'université était vraiment petite et pas assez fournie à leur goût, ainsi ils prenaient la peine d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque du quartier. En quinze minutes à pied, ils pouvaient facilement y arriver. Cela ne faisait qu'un petit détour avant de rentrer chez eux.

"- Ah, vous voilà enfin !", S'impatienta Oikawa qui s'excusa platement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait parlé un peu fort. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il espérait les voir venir. Il était tellement habitué à les voir qu'une semaine sans eux lui paraissait être une éternité.

"- Je ne pouvais pas venir dès le lendemain. Je devais bien lui laisser le temps de trouver mon message et d'y répondre.  
\- Tu l'as donc bien contacté ? Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
\- J'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas tenir ta langue tranquille.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! N'est-ce pas Iwa-chan ?  
\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir garder un secret ? Me fais pas rire.  
\- Méchant, Iwa-chan !"

Hanamaki décida de laisser un peu plus d'intimité à ces deux-là et partit en quête du livre qui devait contenir la réponse de l'inconnu. Il se dirigea vers le rayon où il avait déposé son message et chercha le livre qu'il avait utilisé pour le cacher. À sa grande surprise, il ne le trouva pas. L'inconnu l'avait-il trouvé ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il piqué avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus ? Tant de questions défilaient dans l'esprit du rouquin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le livre qu'il avait choisi comme cible potentielle pour une réponse. Il avait longuement hésité mais il avait fini par arrêter son choix dessus. Il aurait choisi celui-là à la place de l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ce dernier. Mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas échangé quelques mots, il ne pouvait pas encore vraiment deviné son cheminement de pensées. Il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

Le voila, pensa-t-il en repérant le livre sur l'étagère. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce petit jeu lui plairait autant. Il avait besoin de ce genre d'adrénaline, il avait besoin de jouer. Il l'attrapa délicatement et l'ouvrit d'un coup, tombant sur la première page. Aucun message. S'était-il trompé ? Il décida de le fouiller du début à la fin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de papier tombe au sol. Il se pencha pour le récupérer. Il replaça le livre à sa place, prenant son temps avant d'ouvrir le papier. Il craignait un peu ce qu'il allait trouver dedans. Si c'était des notes sur le livre, il allait tuer la dernière personne qui avait osé emprunter ce bouquin et qui lui avait donné ainsi de faux espoirs.

"Mauvais choix.  
M bis."

Makki se mordit la lèvre. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien la réponse à son petit jeu. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit l'inconnu qui lui avait répondu, mais quelqu'un l'avait fait et l'avait même mené en bateau, anticipant parfaitement son cheminement de pensées. S'il avait choisi le mauvais livre, quel livre contenait donc la bonne réponse ?

"- Alors, il t'a répondu ?"

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour apercevoir Oikawa, en compagnie d'Iwaizumi, qui l'avaient enfin rejoint. Il ne put résister à l'envie de fanfaronner avec son petit bout de papier. Il avait une réponse. Le jeu commençait vraiment et il allait y prendre plaisir au vu du premier message qu'il venait de découvrir.

"- "M bis"? Non, c'est pas sérieux !"

Hanamaki resta un moment interdit. Il en avait oublié son pari tellement il était content d'avoir une réponse. Mais maintenant qu'Iwaizumi faisait remarquer que l'inconnu avait signé M aussi, il allait l'obliger à honorer sa promesse.

"- Enfin, il a peut-être signé M bis pour te suivre, sans pour autant que ce soit son nom !  
\- Allons, allons, un homme aussi aventureux que lui n'aurait pas peur de mettre son initiale.  
\- Ce n'est même pas ta vraie initiale, d'abord !  
\- Mon surnom compte. Et tu as perdu, point."

Le bibliothécaire suivait l'échange, sans arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Il était question d'un pari, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à capter de l'échange dont il était témoin. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de faire partie de la confidence.

"- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois trouver le vrai message."

Celui qu'il tenait à la main n'était qu'une plaisanterie qui aurait pu le faire rager s'il n'adorait pas ce genre d'humour. C'était le même genre de farces qu'il pouvait mettre en place pour taquiner ou embêter quelqu'un. La personne qui avait accepté son petit jeu lui plaisait déjà. Il avait très envie de la tester un peu et de voir jusqu'où elle comptait aller. Mais pour cela, il devait déjà trouver le livre qui contenait le bon message.

"- Tu as perdu ? De quoi il parle ?  
\- Rien qui te concerne !"

Menteur, pensa Hanamaki en captant la conversation de ces deux amis. Oikawa était concerné par l'histoire puisqu'Iwaizumi, qui avait perdu le pari, allait devoir l'inviter à boire un café. Si Cupidon ne faisait pas son boulot, le rouquin était prêt à enfiler ses baskets, ou plutôt sa couche-culotte, et à jouer les entremetteurs, à sa façon, bien sûr.

Il récupéra un autre livre, de la liste qu'il s'était faite avant de venir ici, et le fouilla. Il tomba sur un autre papier avec un message similaire au premier. L'inconnu avait parfaitement compris comment il pensait. C'était aussi rageant qu'excitant. Il avait hâte de déjouer son petit jeu et de lui tendre un piège à son tour.

"- Ah, je sais."

Sans plus, attendre, Makki fila dans un autre rayon pour aller récupérer un livre. Il scruta les trois éditions qui se présentaient à lui puis attrapa celle qui lui plaisait le plus.

"- "Le petit poucet" ? Mais c'est pas du tout ton genre de bouquins...  
\- Crois-moi, tu vas être surpris."

Hanamaki découvrit un nouveau petit papier, sous les yeux médusés d'Oikawa, en ouvrant le livre. Il récupéra le message et confia le bouquin au bibliothécaire. Iwaizumi semblait bien moins emballé que les deux autres par le petit jeu mais il continuait de les suivre malgré tout.

"Ma réponse convient-elle ?  
M bis"

"- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le message est caché là!  
\- Il a semé des papiers un peu partout pour me guider. ... Ça te rappelle pas l'histoire du petit poucet qui sème des cailloux pour retrouver son chemin ?  
\- Ah si! Et tu as pensé à ça au bout de deux papiers ?- T'en fais pas, même sans être un génie, on t'aime quand même.  
\- Hey !", S'offusqua Oikawa en rangeant le livre à sa place.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien. Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il y avait pensé si rapidement. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'avec l'inconnu, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Cela se confirmerait rapidement avec les futures réponses et si c'était le cas, le rouquin venait de tomber sur la personne qu'il attendait depuis des années, celle qui le suivrait dans ses petits jeux et lui en proposerait de nouveaux. Maintenant, il allait devoir réfléchir à sa réponse et surtout à la façon dont il allait piéger l'inconnu. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

"- Tu as l'air ravi, on peut rentrer ?"

Iwaizumi semblait perdre patience. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec Oikawa tranquillement. De plus, il ne devait pas être prêt à accepter sa défaite. Inviter le bibliothécaire à boire un café allait sûrement lui prendre un peu de temps, et même si Makki allait insister pour qu'il le fasse, le brun ne serait pas embêté le temps que son colocataire finisse de s'occuper de son petit jeu.

"- Oui allons-y. J'ai déjà quelques idées.  
\- Vous allez me laisser comme ça, sans plus d'explications ?"

Ignorant les plaintes du bibliothécaire, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux. La nuit risquait d'être aussi courte que la précédente pour Hanamaki, mais l'étudiant s'en fichait. Il était bien trop excité à l'idée de poursuivre le jeu pour s'inquiéter de sa santé.

* * *

Quelle réponse va donner Hanamaki à M bis ? Est-ce que Iwaizumi va oser inviter Oikawa ? Que de suspense! ... Ou pas. Bref. J'espère en tout cas, que cette suite vous a plu ! A bientôt pour le reste de leurs aventures!


	4. Plan C, la contre-attaque

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
J'écris au feeling, rien n'est vraiment planifié. C'est comme ça que je m'en sors le mieux, mais c'est aussi comme ça que j'arrive à me bloquer des fois. Bref, j'ai changé plusieurs fois la fin du chapitre, mais je pense que celle-ci est plutôt correcte. A vous de me le dire, maintenant.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4** : Plan C, la contre-attaque.

"- Fais-moi un peu de place ! Allez, Makki !"

Le rouquin affichait un grand sourire alors qu'il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien. Il prit même la peine de s'étirer de tout son long, prenant encore plus de place sur le canapé.

"- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais pas me gêner !"

Curieux, Hanamaki se tourna sur le dos pour regarder ce qu'allait faire Oikawa qui avait l'air très déterminé à le faire bouger. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

"- Ne pas me sous-estimer, mécréant !  
\- Oi, oi, tu es sacrément entreprenant, dis-moi."

Makki n'allait pas laisser Oikawa avoir le dernier mot. Ce dernier s'était laissé tomber sur lui, et les deux étaient maintenant allongés, l'un sur l'autre, comme pourrait le faire un couple sur un canapé, très peu intéressé par l'idée de regarder un film.

"- N'importe quoi ! Tu prends juste trop de place, comment veux-tu qu'on regarde un film comme ça ?"

Le bibliothécaire les avait supplié de regarder un film sur les aliens avec lui et ils s'étaient réunis tous les trois dans l'appartement que partageaient Iwaizumi et Hanamaki. Le rouquin avait alors décidé d'utiliser la ruse pour esquiver cette soirée et laisser son cher colocataire profiter d'une soirée en compagnie de l'homme qu'il désirait.

"- Faites pas chier ! Bouger vos culs et ramenez la bouffe et les boissons ! Et lancez ce film qu'on en finisse !"

Sentant qu'Iwaizumi n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir, Hanamaki repoussa Oikawa au sol et se leva. Il se retrouva au dessus de lui, s'arrêtant juste pour lui sourire, comme s'il était le gagnant de la bataille, avant de partir en direction du lecteur de DVD.

"- Et dis à ton ex d'arrêter de faire chier !  
\- Je m'occupe du DVD, va voir avec lui", Proposa Oikawa.

Hanamaki leva les yeux au plafond et passa la télécommande au bibliothécaire. Il avait fait exprès de choisir de lancer le film pour laisser Iwaizumi et Oikawa, seuls, dans la cuisine. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau à cause d'une personne qu'il n'avait plus envie de voir dans sa vie. Il rejoignit, en traînant légèrement des pieds, son colocataire pour l'aider à préparer les en-cas.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Elle veut te parler.  
\- Encore ? Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a largué.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?"

Hanamaki se tourna vers Oikawa qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. C'était ce genre de comportement qui faisait penser au rouquin que le bibliothécaire n'était pas quelqu'un digne de confiance pour les secrets. Même s'il se doutait que son ami serait en mesure de garder un secret très important.

-" Elle m'a largué car elle n'aimait plus notre relation. J'allais justement lui parler du fait qu'il manquait un truc entre nous mais elle m'a pas laissé faire. Et maintenant, elle regrette et me demande de lui redonner une chance."

Elle était très jolie, très gentille et intelligente. Ce n'était pas le problème. Mais c'était le genre de personnes qui avaient besoin d'être en couple, car elles étaient incapables de rester seules. Mais même s'ils s'entendaient très bien, Hanamaki regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de complicité entre eux. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un partageant ses délires et ses petits jeux. Sans cela, il ne pouvait s'attacher vraiment et la vie en couple lui paraissait rapidement fade.

"- Il manquait quoi ?  
\- De la complicité."

Makki se crispa légèrement. Iwaizumi venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Était-ce sa vengeance pour tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir sa langue ? Ce n'était pas non plus une information capitale mais il espérait que le bibliothécaire n'irait pas en parler partout maintenant qu'il savait tout.

"- Oh ! Comme celle que tu es en train de développer avec l'inconnu de la bibliothèque ! Au fait, c'en est où ?  
\- J'avance, doucement mais sûrement, dans ma lettre d'amour. Tu veux la lire ? Attention, elle est très sensuelle.  
\- U-une lettre d'amour ? Oui ! Enfin... Oui."

Hanamaki sortit de la cuisine et réapparut une minute plus tard avec une feuille à la main. Il l'a tendit à Oikawa qui l'attrapa sans hésiter et la parcourut du regard. Le rouquin admira le sourire curieux, qu'affichait son vis-à-vis, disparaître pour devenir une mine d'incompréhension.

"- Mais elle est vierge !  
\- Aussi sensuelle qu'une vierge.  
\- Idiot !  
\- Je l'ai déjà cachée. Ça fait une semaine depuis la dernière réponse, tu crois vraiment que je ne l'avais pas finie depuis le temps ?  
\- Et tu m'as encore rien dit ?  
\- Bon, on va se mater ce film à la noix qu'on en finisse ? On va pas y passer la nuit !"

Iwaizumi perdait encore patience mais cette fois, ce n'était pas son colocataire qui allait se plaindre. Au contraire, il était content que la discussion s'arrête aussi facilement. Oikawa gonfla une joue, visiblement vexé et tiraillé entre l'idée d'harceler Makki et l'idée d'aller voir le film qu'il avait amené. Son coeur finit par céder pour le film en voyant les deux autres sortirent de la cuisine pour finir d'apporter les en-cas dans le salon. Sans plus un mot, les trois s'installèrent et lancèrent le film.

Makki fit mine de s'endormir pendant le film pour avoir une bonne excuse pour s'en aller. Jouer les idiots insupportables ne l'avait pas aidé à s'éclipser mais cette fois, ses deux amis le laissèrent retourner dans sa chambre, sans protester. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part du bibliothécaire qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, absorbé par le film. Pour ce qui était d'Iwaizumi, peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'il allait pouvoir avoir le champ libre pour tenter quelque chose ? Non, impossible, pensa le rouquin, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

"- Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ?"

Le jeune homme regardait dans le vide, repensant au message qu'il avait laissé à l'inconnu en réponse à celui qu'il avait reçu. Il avait trouvé rapidement son idée et n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de la réaliser. Maintenant, il doutait de son choix. Peut-être aurait-il du prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus. Il trouvait ça tellement bidon, banal, sans intérêt. Est-ce que l'autre n'allait pas déchanter et refuser de jouer en voyant le résultat ?

"- Je n'aurai jamais du faire ç-  
\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de dormir !", S'exclama son colocataire depuis le couloir. Makki se redressa, même si l'autre jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

"- Et si on achetait un chat ? On aurait l'air moins débile quand on parle seul."

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'Iwaizumi se décide à ouvrir la porte. Il devait se sentir idiot à parler dans le vide.

"- Comme si j'allais m'encombrer d'un poids en plus. Et puis, j'ai pas signé pour vivre vingt ans avec toi.  
\- Iwa-chan ! Dépêche-toi ! T'as stoppé au meilleur moment du film !  
\- Je crois que ton chéri t'attend-"

Hanamaki n'eut même pas le temps de dire "Iwa-chan" d'une voix faussement sensuelle que son colocataire claqua violemment la porte en guise de réponse.

Le lendemain matin, Oikawa resta assez interloqué par la scène qui lui faisait face. Il s'était endormi à la toute fin du film, manquant les dernières minutes et Iwaizumi l'avait laissé dormir sur le canapé, en le couvrant d'une couverture. Ou était-ce Makki ? Cela paraissait peu probable. Et, il préférait se dire que c'était le brun qui avait pris soin de lui.

"- Vous faites quoi ?"

Le bibliothécaire n'avait pas pu se retenir de demander alors que les deux autres étaient absorbés par leur bras de fer. Ils avaient vraiment trop d'énergie dès le matin.

"- 'tain ! Fais chier !  
\- Makki !"

Depuis quand le rouquin jurait comme ça ? Certes, il venait de se faire écraser en beauté par Iwaizumi, mais ce n'était pas étonnant au vu des biceps que possédaient ce dernier. Il s'entraînait tous les jours, alors que Hanamaki ne semblait pas être un grand sportif à côté.

"- Je suis de corvée pour les courses.  
\- Vous décidez toujours de ces choses comme ça ?  
\- Oh non, sinon tu peux m'inscrire à chaque corvée. Mais cette fois, c'était à lui de décider pour le défi. Forcément, il prend un truc où il sait qu'il a toutes ses chances.  
\- Vas-y râle ! Mais la dernière fois, t'étais bien content quand tu as gagné avec ton défi à la noix !  
\- C'était un défi tout à fait honorable. Non mais."

Hanamaki termina son petit déjeuner, en compagnie de ces deux amis, puis se prépara pour aller faire les courses. Il se retrouva à faire une partie du chemin avec Oikawa qui devait aller au boulot.

Une fois dans le magasin, il sortit sa liste de course et se mit en quête de chaque produit, évaluant toujours les prix pour trouver les meilleurs. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la caisse, derrière deux petits vieux qui comptaient vider leur stock de petites pièces. Il n'était pas pressé, il n'avait pas cours. Mais le jeune homme derrière lui, un grand brun, semblait regarder un peu trop sa montre.

"- Passez devant si vous êtes pressé, vous êtes moins chargé que moi et puis personne m'attend.  
\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas très important.  
\- Si je propose c'est que ça me gêne pas.  
\- Je regardais juste si j'avais le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Rien de primordial.  
\- Et moi, j'ai rien à faire, alors passez."

Makki esquissa un sourire et se décala. Le grand brun sembla hésiter encore un peu mais il finit par prendre la place que lui cédait le rouquin. La petite vieille était encore en train de compter ses pièces et après, il y avait encore le second petit vieux. Hanamaki les connaissait bien depuis le temps. Ils étaient charmants mais tellement lents quand ils faisaient leurs courses qu'en général l'étudiant s'arrangeait pour y aller quand ils n'y étaient pas. Mais c'était la crise du papier toilette alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps.

"- Senpai !"

L'interpellé se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui s'approchaient. C'était la tête d'asperge excitée et le blasé de la vie qui lui servaient de cadets. Il connaissait parfaitement leurs noms mais il ne s'embêtait pas avec en général. Les trois discutèrent un peu, parlant notamment d'un petit match de volleyball qu'ils voulaient organiser. Certains avaient beaucoup joué au lycée et avaient arrêté une fois à la fac, mais tous étaient partant pour un match amical. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il les salua et s'occupa de ses courses.

"- Merci et à bientôt !"

Hanamaki salua la caissière et commença à partir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Il posa ses sacs et attrapa ce qui semblait être un porte-cartes. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur la carte étudiante du jeune homme qui était passé avant lui. Avec le temps qu'il avait passé à la caisse, l'inconnu devait être trop loin pour qu'il puisse le rattraper. Il ne faisait pas parti de la même fac vu la carte. Mais il pourrait toujours la rapporter là-bas quand il aurait le temps. Ou alors à la police. Il fouilla un peu plus pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose pour l'aider à retrouver le jeune homme. Il tomba alors sur un petit papier qu'il déplia, par simple curiosité.

"Petit jeu du jour, bonjour!

Celui qui lira ces quelques lignes devra adresser une petite réponse pour confirmer sa participation. Pour compliquer un peu la tâche, disons qu'il est interdit de laisser un message dans le même livre que celui de l'auteur. Pour simplifier la tâche, disons que nous avons les mêmes goûts littéraires. Et pour pimenter le tout, il est interdit de mêler qui que ce soit d'extérieur à ce jeu.  
M"

Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour réaliser qu'il venait de tomber sur le mot qu'il avait laissé à l'inconnu de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme devant lui à la caisse était celui avec qui il correspondait. Hanamaki regarda la carte étudiante. Issei Matsukawa. C'était le nom de cet homme. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il tombe sur lui en faisant ses courses ? En comprenant tout ce que cette rencontre impliquait, il s'imagina une solution bien plus simple pour rendre la carte et éviter au propriétaire de courir partout pour la retrouver.

* * *

Et oui, cette fois, je n'ai pas pris le temps de détailler le message de Makki pour notre "inconnu". Je me suis dit que ce serait moins drôle si je faisais à chaque fois une réponse par chapitre. J'aime changer. J'aime tenter des trucs pour surprendre les gens. Bref, la tournure des événements vous plait-elle ? Ou ça vous déçoit ?  
A bientôt pour la suite des festivités!


	5. Plan D, changement de plan ?

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Je pensais poster plus rapidement mais je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'écrivais. En plus, j'avais mes OCs à finir et je suis partie en voyage quelques jours, mon grand-père a fini à l'hôpital ... Bref, tout ça pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à vous fournir la suite. D'un autre côté, cette attente m'a permis de trouver une tournure "parfaite" (si, si, on y croit!) pour la suite des événements! Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite sans plus tarder!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5** : Plan D, changement de plan ?

"- J'ai un problème de la plus haute importance.  
\- Si ton problème se résume à "La boulangerie n'a plus de profiteroles", je m'en branle !  
\- J'ai oublié de regarder ça, tiens. Mais j'ai le papier toilette."

Iwaizumi le regarda, blasé et un tant soit peu surpris qu'il ait oublié d'aller acheter des profiteroles. C'était pourtant son plat préféré et dès qu'il allait faire des courses, il allait en acheter.

"- Si tu t'attends à ce que je pose la question, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil !  
\- Ok, alors parlons du pari que tu as perdu et-  
\- Oi ! T'es pas sérieux là ?  
\- Si. Tu ne veux pas parler de mon problème, tu peux alors parler de-  
\- Ok, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?"

Hanamaki sourit. Il avait enfin réussi à gagner contre son colocataire et à l'amener à discuter avec lui. Il avait hésité avec Oikawa, mais il avait peur que celui-ci en parle tout le temps et ne tienne pas sa langue. Au moins, avec Iwaizumi, cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps et il lui ficherait la paix rapidement.

"- Alors j'étais tranquillement en train d'attendre à la caisse, derrière nos petits vieux du parc. Tu sais, on n'a pas cours alors j'étais pas pressé-  
\- Ok, tu me l'as fait en version courte ou je me casse.  
\- J'ai, comme qui dirait, rencontré l'inconnu avec qui j'échange des messages."

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et son colocataire prenait un malin plaisir à s'arrêter en pleine explication, comme pour l'enrager en pensant qu'il était suspendu à ses lèvres à attendre la suite. Il n'était pas comme Oikawa. Ce genre de commérages ne lui était pas vital.

"- Je m'attendais à un "Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?".  
\- Tu penses vraiment que ça m'intéresse à ce point ?  
\- Tu pourrais faire semblant.  
\- Tu me bats au bras de fer et je le ferai.  
\- Donc, je disais, j'ai rencontré l'inconnu de la bibliothèque."

Prenant soin de faire court, Hanamaki expliqua sa rencontre avec le jeune homme et surtout la découverte de la carte étudiante et du message. Il sortit les objets de sa poche pour les montrer à son colocataire qui les inspecta vite fait.

"- Il vient pas de notre fac, déjà.  
\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Et donc mon problème, comment je m'organise pour lui rendre ça ?"

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux, se regardant comme s'ils avaient espoir que l'autre allait se décider à dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint et Hanamaki eut peur qu'Iwaizumi décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'ils puissent trouver une solution correcte à son souci.

"- Je me disais que je pouvais utiliser mon système d'échange de messages pour la lui rendre. Mais si quelqu'un emprunte le bouquin à sa place ? Le déposer à sa fac peut être une idée, mais aura-t-il l'idée d'aller vérifier là-bas ? La police ?  
\- Pourquoi tu fais pas plus simple ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Hanamaki d'hausser un sourcil, intrigué.

"- Soit, tu la déposes à la fac, soit tu la gardes, mais tu peux prévenir l'autre que tu l'as et voir avec lui, ce qu'il préfère pour la récupérer.  
\- Hm. C'est pas con.  
\- Ouais, bon, maintenant que ton problème est résolu, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester là à te regarder.  
\- Un rendez-vous galant, peut-être ?  
\- Tu fais chier avec ça !  
\- Il s'appelle Ma-tsu-ka-wa, c'est bien M bis. Tu as donc perdu et tu dois à Oikawa un rendez-vous dans un café. C'était le deal, mon cher. Tu ne peux pas esquiver maintenant qu'on connait son nom."

Vu la grimace qu'affichait Iwaizumi, le rouquin savait qu'inviter Oikawa allait lui demander du temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était surtout que c'était très risqué à ses yeux. Son colocataire, sous ses airs de brute épaisse, était un grand timide. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait paraître, Hanamaki l'avait découvert à force de partager la même classe, puis le même appartement. Ce dernier dut se faire violence pour ne pas parler du fait que le bibliothécaire était aussi intéressé et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Il avait déjà donné un sacré coup de pouce avec son pari, il ne pouvait plus intervenir sans tout gâcher. C'était aux deux de se lancer maintenant.

"- Tu es censé être un homme de parole, non ?"

Makki récupéra les objets qu'il glissa dans sa poche et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas oublié de ranger quelque chose. La corvée des courses ne se limitait pas à aller les faire, il fallait ensuite les ranger. Exceptionnellement, Iwaizumi lui avait donné un coup de main.

"- Tu sais, les amis peuvent s'inviter à boire un café sans que ça soit étrange. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te casses autant la tête. C'est comme mon problème, c'est tout simple."

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son colocataire, le rouquin esquiva un sourire en coin.

"- Et ne pense même pas à m'inviter, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle.  
\- Pas question de voir ta tronche plus que nécessaire !  
\- Bon, sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai un inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça, à aller contacter."

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hanamaki se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Oikawa se précipiter sur lui dès qu'il eut franchi l'entrée.

"- Tu vas cacher un message ?  
\- Au contraire, je vais voir si j'ai une réponse.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu avais déjà répondu. Mais tu penses qu'il a été aussi rapide ? Normalement, tu attends une semaine avant d'aller voir.  
\- Je ne fais que suivre mon instinct."

Mentir semblait la meilleure option dans son cas. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir à nouveau parler de sa rencontre avec Matsukawa. Il savait qu'avec le bibliothécaire, cela allait prendre plus de temps que nécessaire, et surtout, il n'était pas prêt à répondre à un interrogatoire. Oikawa avait tendance à s'emballer un peu trop facilement pour ce genre d'histoires. En plus, Hanamaki était persuadé que son ami allait croire à un truc comme "C'est le destin!" et ce serait plus amusant à regarder.

"- Au fait, tu sais, la dernière fois que vous êtes venus, ..."

Le rouquin avançait dans les allées, écoutant vaguement ce que l'autre lui racontait. Il semblait s'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose et pourtant, Makki savait déjà ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

"- ... c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?"

Bingo. Il avait vu juste. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à la question, même s'il évitait soigneusement le regard du bibliothécaire, il ne savait pas exactement comment y répondre. Il pouvait lancer une phrase du genre "Et toi, quand vas-tu me parler de tes sentiments pour Iwaizumi?" mais ce serait bien trop brutal et il avait promis de ne plus s'emmêler.

"- Toi non plus, tu veux rien me dire ?  
\- Sois patient, jeune padawan.  
\- Hein ?

\- Ah le voilà!", S'exclama Makki en attrapant un livre à la droite d'Oikawa. Ce dernier ne répliqua rien, visiblement vexé de ne pas avoir plus d'attention et surtout de ne pas avoir de réponse précise à sa question. Le rouquin l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "J'ai du boulot" avant de s'éloigner. L'étudiant ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps une telle conversation. Il avait tellement envie d'en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Avec un peu de chance, ses souffrances allaient vite prendre fin. Encore fallait-il que son colocataire se décide à inviter le bibliothécaire. Sans ça, les deux n'avanceraient jamais.

Ouvrant le livre, il tomba sur une petite enveloppe. Ce n'était pas un jeu de piste qui l'attendait cette fois. Peut-être une énigme ? Ou un autre petit jeu concocté rien que pour lui. L'impatience qui l'animait se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait presque l'impression d'être comme un enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël.

"Choisis celui que tu préfères.  
M Bis."

Le petit message qui ornait l'enveloppe l'intriguait. Choisir celui qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Calant le bouquin entre sa hanche et son coude, il se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il aperçut le nombre de papiers qui s'entassaient dans l'espace réduit, il referma rapidement et cacha le tout dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait peur d'en perdre la moitié et pour le peu qu'il avait pu voir, il savait que ce n'était pas comme les dernières fois. Quelque chose venait de changer.

Avançant calmement jusqu'à son ami, il déposa son livre sur le comptoir. La bibliothèque n'était pas un simple terrain de jeu pour lui, il aimait toujours autant lire et ne s'en privait pas. Oikawa le regarda d'un air qui se voulait neutre et pourtant, le rouquin pouvait voir rapidement qu'il était en train de le bouder.

"- À rendre dans dix jours.  
\- Bien.  
\- C'est tout ? Tu comptes partir et ne rien dire ?"

Hanamaki sentait qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il comptait sur la bouderie du bibliothécaire pour partir sans faire d'histoires mais finalement le châtain ne devait pas être si vexé qu'il l'avait pensé. Dommage.

"- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes à ce point quand je t'embête ? Es-tu maso-  
\- Bien sûr que non !"

Oikawa faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'hausser la voix et ainsi perturber les autres personnes présentes en ce lieu où régnait le silence. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Makki s'en tirer si facilement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?"

Hanamaki ne savait pas quoi répondre.

"- Rien.  
\- Comment ça rien ?  
\- Enfin si j'ai un message, mais je compte le lire tranquillement quand je serai à la maison. Il est plutôt long cette fois.  
\- Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas."

Le bibliothécaire affichait une mine d'incompréhension qui donnait envie au rouquin de partir rapidement. Pourquoi son ami ressentait-il le besoin de tout savoir ? De tout comprendre ? Plus il agissait ainsi et moins Makki avait envie de le mettre dans la confidence.

"- Il pourrait être en train de rompre avec moi."

Sur ces mots, qui laissèrent Oikawa sans voix, Hanamaki rangea son livre dans son sac et fila. Il n'était pas d'humeur à continuer cette conversation.

* * *

Mais que contient l'enveloppe ? Avez-vous la moindre idée ? J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de l'attente et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Plan E, un choix s'impose

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Je ne suis pas fana de ce chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une tournure qui me plait mais je me vois mal le supprimer et partir sur autre chose. Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6** Plan E, un choix s'impose.

"- La vie n'a aucun sens.  
\- Mais t'arrête de te plaindre, bordel !", S'énerva Iwaizumi en lançant un des ustensiles de la cuisine en direction d'Hanamaki qui était allongé sur le canapé, un bras tendu au dessus de lui pour pouvoir lire son livre. Mais depuis une bonne demi heure, il n'avançait pas d'une seule ligne. Il laissa à peine échapper un petit gémissement lorsque l'objet le percuta. Il était comme une machine avec une batterie vide.

"- N'empêche, il a de gros sourcils."

Un faible "De quoi?" pouvait s'entendre depuis la cuisine. Son colocataire devait tenter de suivre, malgré lui, ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il aperçut même une vague forme noire apparaître au niveau de la porte reliant le salon à la cuisine. Le rouquin avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son livre et ne captait les mouvements de son interlocuteur que du coin de l'oeil.

"- Explique-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas te jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête ?  
\- Plusieurs bonnes raisons."

Hanamaki se redressa, se trouvant alors assis en tailleur sur le canapé, face à son colocataire, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, pour ne pas changer.

"- De un, il te faut créer cette eau glacée, ce qui risque de prendre du temps puisque je suppose que tu la veux vraiment glacée."

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Makki avait tendu son bras libre devant lui pour marquer chacune des raisons à l'aide de ses doigts. Il leva un deuxième doigt avant d'énoncer la suivante.

"- De deux, tu vas abîmer le livre que j'ai en main. Même si ça te donne une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec Oikawa, ça te ferait quand même bien chier de le repayer."

Cette fois, il leva son pouce pour marquer la troisième raison.

"- Et de trois, tu risques d'abîmer toutes les affaires autour, dont les réponses de Matsukawa, que tu sais, importantes à mes yeux."

Hanamaki laissa tomber sa main avant de poser son regard sur la multitude de papiers qui ornaient la table basse du salon. Ils provenaient tous de l'enveloppe qu'il avait récupérée du livre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cela faisait un jour qu'il les avait disposés ici, sans prendre le temps de les regarder en détail, et qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la lecture du bouquin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées le rattrapent et le bloquent. Il avait tenté de se lancer dans des pensées philosophiques pour fuir mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait sortir la réponse de M bis de son esprit.

"- Maintenant, ose me dire qu'il n'a pas de gros sourcils.  
\- Quoi ?"

Iwaizumi n'en pouvait plus de son colocataire. Il l'appréciait, mais des fois, il était pire qu'une diva avec sa façon de rendre toutes les situations plus problématiques qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment.

"- Enfin ça me plait bien."

Hanamaki reposa son regard sur son bouquin. Ce qu'il ne laissait pas voir c'est qu'entre les pages de ce dernier, il y avait la carte étudiante de Matsukawa. Il l'avait utilisée comme marque-page, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par être distrait. Cela n'avait pas loupé puisqu'il venait d'admirer pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes son visage, et plus particulièrement ses sourcils.

"- T'es sérieux ?  
\- C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à conclure après tant de temps à réfléchir."

Voyant la mine tiraillée de son colocataire, le rouquin comprit que celui-ci se battait avec son fort intérieur pour savoir quoi répondre, sans le regretter.

"- Et pourquoi tu réfléchis ?  
\- Comment dois-je interpréter la réponse de Matsukawa ?"

Makki jeta son livre sur le coin de la table, la carte toujours entre les pages de ce dernier, avant de se pencher pour récupérer l'enveloppe qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci attrapa le bout de papier et scruta les quelques mots inscrits dessus, avant de poser son regard sur les messages éparpillés sur la table basse.

"- Je pense que c'est très simple-  
\- Non! Ne me dis pas que je n'ai qu'à choisir une boisson parmi toutes celles proposer car ce n'est qu'une invitation à boire un truc. Ce n'est pas une simple invitation, c'est THE invitation.  
\- T'as le béguin ou quoi ?  
\- Qui sait."

Hanamaki croisa le regard de son colocataire et esquissa un sourire. Iwaizumi leva les yeux au plafond. Il regrettait déjà sa question.

"- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je sois choqué ? Je connais à peine ce type. Il est plutôt mignon, j'aime bien notre complicité actuelle et tout. Mais à part ça, je ne pense pas avoir le béguin. Un petit kiff à la limite. Il a tout pour me plaire après tout."

Haussant les épaules, Makki se pencha vers la table pour trier les petits papiers. Son choix lui semblait important et il n'avait pas envie de prendre un truc quelconque. Matsukawa s'était donné la peine de lui faire toutes ces options et il n'allait pas gâcher ce temps de travail en choisissant un simple café.

"- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis sorti avec des filles, que je suis hétéro. Le sexe de la personne m'importe peu."

Il organisation son tri en deux tas, les boissons qui ne l'intéressaient pas et celles qui l'intéressaient ou semblaient une option viable pour leur première rencontre.

"- Par contre, je suis déçu, il ne m'a pas laissé l'option "profiteroles" !  
\- C'est pas une boisson !  
\- Et puis je t'avais bien dit que j'allais tenter ma chance, non ? Même si ce n'était pas sérieux à la base, tout peut changer. Et le premier rendez-vous est le plus important !  
\- Tu me saoules. Débrouille-toi tout seul !", Répliqua Iwaizumi, un sourire aux lèvres. Son colocataire le désespérait et en même temps, il l'amusait, même si c'était beaucoup plus rare.

Après plusieurs heures à trier, faire l'idiot et à cuisiner pour le repas du soir, Hanamaki avait enfin réussi à trouver quelle réponse il allait donner. Ce fut un choix dur mais il en était venu à bout. Son colocataire était venu de temps en temps pour l'embêter et se moquer de lui. C'était de bonne guerre puisque Makki était capable de faire pareil dans d'autres circonstances.

"- J'irai déposer ma réponse demain, on se mate un film ?  
\- Peux pas, je sors."

Le rouquin regarda avec insistance Iwaizumi, espérant une réponse plus élaborée mais celui-ci le laissa dans le flou le plus total avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau et de sortir. Le saligot, pensa l'étudiant avant d'aller se caler devant un bon film pour passer le temps.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause des premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient les rideaux du salon et de l'odeur du café qui arrivait jusqu'à ses narines. C'était déjà le matin. Il s'était endormi devant son film et à cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait regardé. Quelqu'un avait arrêté la télévision. Surement son colocataire en rentrant de sa soirée.

"- Alors, c'était bien, hier ?  
\- Très bien, pourquoi ?"

Hanamaki se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de son colocataire. Iwaizumi n'avait pas cette voix là. Oikawa, si. Le rouquin bondit du canapé et accourut dans la cuisine. Il ne rêvait pas, le bibliothécaire était là, devant ses yeux, en train de préparer le café.

"- Oui, bon, j'en ai mis partout, mais je compte nettoyer, hein !  
\- Vous avez sauté le pas, c'est bon ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, vous avez dormi dans le même lit !  
\- Oui, tu étais sur le canapé et comme votre appartement était plus proche, Iwa-chan m'a proposé de dormir là."

Makki fit la moue. Iwaizumi était sorti avec Oikawa hier soir. Il l'avait ramené à l'appartement et ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Tout ça, pour ne rien faire au final, excepté pour dormir ? Le bibliothécaire était tellement nul pour mentir que le rouquin pouvait faire confiance à ses paroles.

"- Vos gueules, vous faites trop de bruit", Lança une voix endormie. Iwaizumi arrivait enfin dans la cuisine, surement attiré par l'odeur du café. Hanamaki lui lança un regard noir, pour la forme. Il était content qu'ils soient enfin sortis ensemble, mais il restait frustré à l'idée que les deux n'avaient pas sauté le pas. Depuis le temps, qu'il les voyaient se tourner autour, il n'osait même pas imaginer la frustration qui devait les habiter. Peut-être était-ce sa faute pour avoir dit que des amis pouvaient très bien sortir boire un café sans que cela paraisse bizarre. Mais il l'avait dit pour motiver Iwaizumi à sauter le pas, pas pour que les deux sortent comme des amis.

"- Bon, ben puisque tu es là, je te laisserai déposer ma réponse pour Matsukawa. Tu bosses aujourd'hui, non ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- M bis.  
\- Tu as dit autre chose, non ?  
\- Tu lui as pas dit que tu l'avais vu ?", Demanda Iwaizumi en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Il n'était sûrement pas assez réveillé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

"- Non. J'ai oublié.  
\- Tu as oublié, mon oeil ! Tu as fait exprès de me le cacher ! Pour la peine, je ne t'aiderai pas !"

Après encore cinq bonnes minutes de dispute qui furent interrompues par la grosse voix d'Iwaizumi, Hanamaki finit par expliquer à Oikawa ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il savait le nom de l'inconnu. Le bibliothécaire avait des étoiles dans les yeux, concluant que c'était sûrement le destin qui les avait réuni si rapidement. Le rouquin n'osa rien répliquer de peur de se retrouver coincé dans une discussion qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

"- Donc, là, tu as accepté son invitation et tu lui as proposé un rendez-vous, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Bon, alors, je veux bien t'aider.  
\- C'est ton âme de Cupidon qui te rend si généreux ?"

Pour toute réponse, Oikawa lui tira la langue avant de s'occuper des dégâts qu'il avait fait dans la cuisine. Hanamaki était de bonne humeur et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il attendait de pieds fermes, c'était sa future rencontre avec Matsukawa. Celui-ci allait-il le reconnaître ? Sûrement pas. Mais il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Même si ça se passait bien quand ils échangeaient des messages, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça irait aussi bien dans la vraie vie. Et pourtant, le rouquin voulait y croire.

* * *

Ah ah. Vous êtes déçu ? Bref, le prochain chapitre sera bien mieux, je peux vous le garantir, car oui, je ne vais pas faire traîner en longueur plus longtemps! Mais j'en dis pas plus et je vous dis, à la prochaine !


	7. Plan F, Mettre en avant son charme

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Ou pas. Est-ce que la fiction plait encore ? Je l'espère et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7** Plan F, Mettre en avant son charme.

"- Et comme ça, ça va ?"

Hanamaki venait de faire irruption devant la télévision, arrachant un soupire d'agacement de son colocataire et une moue du bibliothécaire. Les deux passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble mais le rouquin savait que ce n'était encore que de l'amitié.

"- La dernière fois vous avez dit-  
\- Tu nous fais chier avec tes conneries !  
\- Tu es vulgaire, Iwa-chan.  
\- Bordel de m-  
\- On se reconcentre les gars. Plus vite vous m'aiderez à me décider, plus vite je partirai !"

Iwaizumi savait que son colocataire avait raison. Mais cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il faisait des aller-retours de sa chambre jusqu'au salon pour leur passer en revue sa garde-robes. Le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par la mode. Il était persuadé que c'était le cas de son colocataire, mais il fallait croire que son rendez-vous était vraiment très important à ses yeux.

"- Reste toi-même.  
\- C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais lequel moi-même est le mieux ?  
\- J'aimais bien celui avec ton jean et ton sweat. C'est décontracté et tout à fait toi. Ou alors tu mets une de tes tenues avec ta chemise. Elle est cool."

Hanamaki et Iwaizumi regardèrent Oikawa, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un commentaire aussi sérieux de la part du bibliothécaire. Ils le voyaient plus se mêler au jeu et jouer les stylistes.

"- Me regardez pas comme ça. J'essaye d'aider au moins", Répliqua Oikawa en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue. Il en avait un peu marre qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

"- Bonne idée ! Je vais faire ça !"

Hanamaki remercia le bibliothécaire avant de filer se changer. Il opta pour la deuxième option. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer de son sweat. Il enfila donc son jean, un t-shirt noir et sa chemise de bûcheron qu'il adorait. C'était un de ses styles favoris. Parfait pour sa première rencontre avec Matsukawa.

Sans plus tarder, il récupéra son sac, vérifiant qu'il avait bien pensé à prendre la carte étudiante du jeune homme et fila, laissant ainsi son colocataire et son ami seuls à l'appartement. Le rouquin se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire comme s'il avait oublié la carte, histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de le revoir. Mais si ça marchait entre eux, il n'aurait pas besoin d'un stratège aussi bas pour avoir une chance de passer plus de temps avec lui. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il serait sûrement content de lui refiler la carte et de se débarrasser du truc.

Hanamaki s'arrêta devant un joli salon de thé. La boutique venait d'ouvrir récemment et il avait entendu Oikawa en parler en bien, notamment au niveau des pâtisseries. Le rouquin n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de voir s'ils avaient ses gâteaux favoris. Il en avait alors profité, puisque ni le bibliothécaire, ni son colocataire voulaient l'accompagner, pour inviter Matsukawa à boire un thé, café, soda, jus de fruit, ... Tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans un salon de thé. Il entra sans plus tarder et fouilla la salle du regard. Il ne vit pas la tête de celui qu'il cherchait. Il fit légèrement la moue avant de se diriger vers la vitrine. S'il n'y avait pas son rendez-vous, il y aurait peut-être ses gâteaux.

"- Oh, je suis déçu là...  
\- Plus pour longtemps, j'espère."

Intrigué, Makki releva le regard pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme. Il regarda autour de lui avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler. C'était Matsukawa. Il était pourtant persuadé que ce serait à lui et non au jeune homme d'aller l'aborder en premier. Après tout, grâce à la carte étudiante de celui-ci, il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Mais il était persuadé que le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait.

"- Et si ça n'avait pas été moi ?  
\- Tu était le seul homme dans la salle, j'ai tenté ma chance."

Bonne observation. Hanamaki ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de celle-ci. Les rares clients qui étaient là à cette heure-ci étaient des femmes. Ils devaient faire un peu tâche au milieu. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en proposant ce lieu. Mais Matsukawa n'avait pas dit non, il n'était donc pas le seul à blâmer pour le choix.

"- Qu'est-ce qui est si décevant ?  
\- Ils n'ont pas mon dessert favori.  
\- Qui est ?"

Le jeune homme semblait vouloir apprendre à le connaître un peu, ce qui faisait plaisir au rouquin. Il avait eu peur que ça se passe mal et qu'il perde son camarade de jeux. Il aurait été déçu vu la complicité qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici.

"- Les profiteroles ! Rien ne peut battre les profiteroles, voyons.  
\- Vraiment rien ?"

Hanamaki sourit vivement en voyant l'air séducteur de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci jouait avec lui et réagissait à toutes les perches qu'il tendait malgré lui.

"- Oh mais c'est que t'es un sacré tombeur, je vais finir par craquer si tu continues !  
\- Si vite ?  
\- J'ai pas dit que je craquerai en deux secondes. Il faut me surprendre pour me séduire.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, vu la façon dont tu m'as contacté."

Le courant passait vraiment bien entre les deux. Il n'y avait pas cette gêne que redoutait Hanamaki quand il avait reçu la demande de rendez-vous. Il avait hésité à céder et finalement, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde son choix. Les deux étaient des beaux parleurs qui aimaient bien taquiner et provoquer les gens. Le rouquin venait de trouver celui qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus de son âme soeur. Ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était loin d'être déplaisant.

Décidant qu'ils n'allaient pas rester plantés comme des idiots devant la vitrine, ils commandèrent des boissons et décidèrent de ne prendre qu'un gâteau. Le nom était étrange et ils avaient bien envie de goûter. Mais ils préféraient partager une part, au cas où ils n'aimeraient pas.

"- Ah, oui, tant que j'y pense, voilà ta carte."

Hanamaki fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit le porte-feuille de Matsukawa. Il le lui rendit puisqu'il n'allait pas en avoir besoin contrairement à son vis-à-vis. La carte étudiante était un bien précieux qui permettait d'avoir accès à certaines réductions non négligeables.

"- Par contre, une chose n'est pas très juste.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Tu connais mon nom mais j'ignore encore le tiens, M.  
\- Pas faux. Mais avant de te le dire, je te préviens, M n'est pas l'initiale de mon nom mais de mon surnom. Makki, si tu veux en savoir plus.  
\- Oh, es-tu en train de me lancer un défi ?  
\- Que veux-tu je suis du genre joueur. Mais tu dois le savoir depuis le temps, non ?"

L'autre avait mordu à l'hameçon. Hanamaki le testait. Il voulait voir à quel point il était joueur, et il ne fut même pas déçu. C'était un vrai plaisir de le voir tenter de deviner son nom à partir de son surnom, Makki.

"- Makimura ? Makita ? Ah non, ça ne doit pas commencer par M.  
\- C'est sûr que si tu oublies une règle, tu n'y arriveras jamais.  
\- Tamaki !  
\- T'as juste changé la dernière syllabe de place.  
\- C'est une technique, non ?  
\- Certes, mais non, c'est encore perdu."

Les deux discutèrent longuement, de tout et de rien. Matsukawa tentait de temps en temps de glisser un nom contenant "maki" dedans mais chaque tentative se soldait en échec. Ils eurent même le temps de taquiner la serveuse et certaines clientes en dévorant le gâteau. C'était tellement facile de se faire passer un couple pour s'amuser. Et même si le dessert était très bon, Makki ne put s'empêcher de souffler que les profiteroles restaient quand même bien meilleurs. Après avoir passé encore un peu de temps ensemble, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour cette fois.

"- Hey, beau gosse, tu me files ton numéro ?  
\- C'est une façon de demander son numéro à une demoiselle ?  
\- Où est-ce que tu vois une demoiselle, big guy ?", Souffla Hanamaki en s'approchant de son interlocuteur, son téléphone à la main. Il lui tendit l'appareil et Matsukawa n'hésita pas une seconde avant de remplir la case du numéro. Le rouquin put repartir, le sourire aux lèvres, maintenant qu'il avait un moyen bien plus rapide pour discuter avec son nouvel ami. Le brun lui demanda son numéro et Makki lui promit de lui envoyer tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de le faire mariner un peu.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il trouva son colocataire seul. Il ne posa aucune question, allant directement dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit et commença à taper un message à l'attention de Matsukawa.

"Devine qui c'est ?"  
"Toramaki ?"  
"Idiot."

Hanamaki eut une idée. C'était stupide et peut-être un peu fou, mais il avait envie de tester quand même. L'autre semblait bon joueur et il était prêt à parier, s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte, que ça allait marcher. Il n'y avait qu'avec Matsukawa que ce genre de choses pouvait fonctionner. Il en était persuadé.

"Bon, tu as épuisé toutes tes cartouches, es-tu prêt à recevoir ton gage?"

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il ne fut pas le moindre du monde surpris de voir son colocataire lui annoncer qu'il allait faire à manger. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de réponses tout de suite, Hanamaki décida d'aller donner un coup de main à son camarade pour le repas. Ils préparèrent un curry, discutant de tout et de rien, du moins jusqu'à la question fatidique.

"- Non pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Matsukawa.  
\- Bien.  
\- Waouh, ça donne envie.  
\- Dis-moi plutôt que tu as avancé avec O-  
\- Sujet tabou.  
\- Oh ! Tout de suite. ... En tout cas, t'as bien du courage, car à ta place je n'aurai pas tenu de dormir dans le même lit que la personne qui me plaît-"

Hanamaki s'interrompit lorsque son colocataire lui lança un verre d'eau à la figure. N'étant pas quelqu'un de mature, le rouquin n'hésita pas une seconde à répliquer et les deux finirent par avoir une bataille d'eau au milieu de la cuisine. Quand il fallut tout nettoyer, ce fut bien moins marrant mais les deux ne rouspétèrent pas.

"- Allez, fous-moi la paix", Lança Iwaizumi qui avait décidé qu'il allait finir tout seul. Hanamaki ne protesta pas et regagna sa chambre, se jetant directement sur son téléphone.

"Ou pas. Je suis sûr d'avoir trouvé."  
"Ben dis-moi alors, je te laisse un dernier essai."  
"Ça attendra demain."  
"Tu essayes juste de gagner du temps!"  
"Je l'ai écris sur un brouillon sur mon portable, je te le montrerai demain. Comme ça, c'est daté, donc pas de triche."

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre. Il pensait que le changement d'échange de messages allait gâcher un peu leur complicité mais il s'était bien trompé.

"Ça marche. On se retrouve où ?"

Hanamaki avait qu'une hâte savoir ce que le jeune homme allait lui sortir comme nom cette fois. S'il se trompait, il n'allait pas le louper.

* * *

Est-ce que Matsukawa va trouver le nom de notre rouquin favori ? Ou va-t-il devoir relever le gage de Makki pour avoir perdu ? Et bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera ... Quand je pourrai l'écrire! Donc à bientôt pour la suite des aventures!


	8. Plan G, rester soi-même en toute-

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a motivé à écrire. Je vous présente donc l'un des chapitres dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'ici! Et je ne vais pas blablater pendant cinquante ans, au contraire, je vous laisse le lire tranquillement.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8** Plan G, rester soi-même en toute circonstance.

Pianotant sur son téléphone, Hanamaki attendait sagement assis sur un banc dans un parc qui se trouvait à peu près à égale distance de son université et de celle de son nouvel ami. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici la veille et le rouquin avait réussi à arriver le premier. Il n'aimait pas ça car il devait attendre Matsukawa, en espérant qu'un de ses professeurs n'allaient pas le garder plus longtemps. Tout était possible à la fac.

Après avoir fait le tour du nouveau jeu qu'il avait téléchargé sur son téléphone, il s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle application lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Il ne put retenir un sourire idiot de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

"- Serait-ce mon âme soeur ?  
\- À toi de me le dire, là."

Les deux se mirent à rire quelques instants avant que Matsukawa saute par dessus le dossier pour s'installer aux côtés d'Hanamaki.

"- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste eu le temps de créer un blog pour y donner des conseils amoureux et j'ai même un fan qui m'a promis d'essayer tout ça. Et non, je ne vais pas te donner l'adresse, surtout si je dois te séduire après.  
\- Hâte de voir quelle technique tu vas essayer alors."

À cet instant, le rouquin eut l'impression qu'il connaissait depuis toujours son vis-à-vis. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait l'autre le suivrait forcément. C'était ce qu'il cherchait dans ses relations, quelqu'un qui accepte ses délires et les continue un minimum. Il avait besoin de ça et c'était pour ça que la plupart de ses relations n'avaient pas marché. Mais il n'allait pas forcer les choses. Il devait laisser le temps décider pour eux. S'ils devaient finir ensemble, ça se ferait tout seul, Hanamaki en était persuadé.

"- Bon, et si nous revenions à nos moutons.  
\- Tu as commencé une ferme sans moi ? Je suis triste. Je pensais qu'on partageait tout maintenant. Mais je vois-  
\- Oi, c'est toi qui a un mouton à me montrer, je te signale! Moi j'ai rien du tout.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. j'oubliais ce petit détail. Mais tu va vouloir me quitter en le voyant.  
\- Tu as si peur que je te quitte pour le mouton alors qu'on s'était promis de commencer une ferme ensemble ?  
\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Notre lien est tout nouveau, il peut être encore un peu fragile."

Makki sourit de plus belle alors qu'il se penchait vers son camarade. Il se colla à lui sans la moindre gêne, même le regard choqué de la jeune femme qui passait au même moment ne le perturba pas.

"- Oh, tu es plutôt entreprenant, à ce que je vois."

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, tentant d'attraper le téléphone de Matsukawa, qui faisait exprès de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'Hanamaki pouvait sentir le parfum de son ami. Il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait plutôt agréable.

"- Regarde comme je suis collé à toi, comment veux-tu que je te quitte même si le mouton est extrêmement attirant ?  
\- Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix alors ?"

Un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres, Matsukawa tendit son téléphone à l'étudiant qui se décolla légèrement. Celui-ci ne reprit pas sa place initiale, préférant rester contre son nouvel ami, la tête posée contre son épaule.

"- Hm, alors voyons voir, où est le brouillon qui contient l'information tant- Ah ! Le voilà le coquin, il se cachait."

Hanamaki leva le regard vers le brun. Il n'avait pas encore appuyé sur le dossier, ne voulant pas voir le message. Mais Matsukawa sembla perdre patience puisque ce fut lui qui ouvrit le dossier, laissant les deux découvrir le message dont ils parlaient depuis quelques minutes.

"- Hanamaki."

Le rouquin ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non.

"- Avant que tu ne réagisses, je vais t'avouer un truc.  
\- Oh ? Aurais-tu triché ?  
\- J'aurai pu tricher, je ne sais combien de fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Du moins, pas sans le vouloir. Tu sais, quand on n'a payé, tu as sorti ton porte-feuille avec toutes tes cartes ? Je n'ai même pas regardé."

Ce que disait Matsukawa était forcément vrai. Makki ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tous les jeux qu'ils avaient fait et les délires qu'ils partageaient, il ne le voyait pas chercher à tricher. C'était bien moins drôle que de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

"- C'est quand tu m'as prêté ton téléphone pour écrire mon numéro-  
\- Oh, le message d'Oikawa !"

"Hanamaki, mon ami, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc."

Son téléphone faisait défiler sur la ligne du haut chaque message qu'il recevait. Le rouquin n'avait pas pensé à ça lorsqu'il avait vu le message du bibliothécaire. Mais maintenant, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et il allait le bouder pour la peine.

"- Dire que je m'étais bien amusé, ça a du tout te gâcher.  
\- Je ne dirai pas ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, si je te l'avais avoué dès le début, je n'aurai pas profité de notre petit jeu et de nos délires. Et là, j'aurais vraiment tout gâcher."

Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait pas combien d'années, Hanamaki se sentit rougir. Cette déclaration lui faisait chaud au coeur et il était content de voir que son vis-à-vis prenait autant plaisir que lui dans leurs échanges.

"- Je vois, mais ça ne règle pas un problème, mon cher.  
\- Si tu parles du gage, je suis prêt à le recevoir car je n'ai pas gagné.  
\- Techniquement, tu n'as pas perdu non plus.  
\- Dis-moi au moins ce que c'était comme gage."

Cette fois, le rouquin se décolla et détourna le regard. En y repensant, son gage était vraiment simple et assez nul. Dire qu'au moment où il l'avait trouvé, il trouvait ça parfait.

"- Le perdant devait inviter l'autre au restaurant.  
\- Hm. Je relève le gage."

Hanamaki tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, surpris.

"- Mais personne n'a perdu.  
\- Et bien, comme personne n'a perdu, on doit un rendez-vous chacun à l'autre.  
\- Hm. J'ai une meilleure idée, et si je t'invitais à manger à la maison. Je me débrouille en cuisine normalement."

À force de cuisiner à tour de rôle, le rouquin avait réussi à acquérir une certaine dextérité. Il était gourmand, bien plus que son colocataire, et il en avait rapidement marre quand il devait manger toujours la même chose. Alors quand il avait du temps, il s'amusait à tester de nouvelles recettes. En plus, ils avaient fait les courses récemment donc il avait de quoi faire quelque chose de correct.

"- Et quand je dis ça, je dis là, maintenant. Et si tu me dis que tu as autre chose à faire, tu annules tout.  
\- Comment refuser quand c'est si bien demandé."

Les deux se mirent en route en direction de l'appartement d'Hanamaki. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, plaisant sur de nombreuses choses. En faisant attention, on pouvait facilement tomber sur des perles rares, comme un caddie sur un panneau de signalisation. Rien que ce genre de détails pouvait les lancer dans une longue discussion, partant d'abord sur comment le coupable avait fait pour le faire et finissant sur ce qu'ils auraient fait à sa place.

"- Nous y voilà. Bon, je sais plus si c'est rangé ou pas, mais bon, c'était pas prévu que tu viennes alors voilà..."

Matsukawa rassura le rouquin. Il s'en fichait éperdument que ce soit le bazar ou non. Au contraire, ça donnait plus de vie à l'intérieur et il avait moins l'impression de se retrouver dans un magasin de meubles.

"- Ah, je suis pareil ! Mais bon, je préfère prévenir", Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait avant de refermer la porte, plaquant son dos contre celle-ci.

"- Mauvais timing.  
\- Makki ! Ouvre la porte !"

L'interpellé ne céda pas, retenant la poignée pour empêcher son colocataire d'ouvrir de son côté. Il voyait l'air d'incompréhension de Matsukawa qu'il rassura avec une simple grimace, l'air de dire "C'est normal, t'en fais pas.".

"- Non, mais on n'est pas à la seconde près, hein.  
\- Dis pas de connerie et ouvre cette putain de porte !  
\- Iwa-chan, sois pas vulgaire !"

Hanamaki riait en son fort intérieur. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il était tombé sur son colocataire et le bibliothécaire qui s'embrassaient. Oikawa lui avait demandé si Iwaizumi était libre ce soir-là pour l'inviter à voir un film et sûrement lui sortir le grand jeu. Le rouquin voyait que son ami n'avait pas attendu puisqu'ils étaient déjà en train de s'embrasser. Makki avait invité Matsukawa à venir parce qu'il pensait justement avoir la maison libre. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'ambiance avec son colocataire dans le coin.

"- On va partir, ok ? Allez ouvre la porte. S'il te plait, Makki.  
\- Tu comptes faire les présentations ?"

Hésitant un court instant face à la question du brun, le rouquin finit par lâcher la porte. Oikawa, qui tirait dessus de toute ses forces, se retrouva projeté en arrière, atterrissant sur ses fesses, aux côtés d'Iwaizumi. Makki était ravi d'être vivant rien que pour avoir été témoin de cette scène magnifique.

"- Mais ça va pas la tête !  
\- Ben quoi ? Je voulais vous laisser un peu d'intimité pour finir.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Bon, alors avant que vous partiez, voici Iwaizumi, mon coloc', Oikawa, son petit-ami à priori-  
\- Le bibliothécaire, non ?  
\- Exactement ! C'est moi qui ait parlé de toi à Makki !", S'exclama Oikawa tout fier, en se relevant. Il se prenait tellement de coup un peu partout depuis qu'il côtoyait Iwaizumi qu'il semblait plutôt résistant maintenant. Et puis, la honte ne l'effrayait plus. C'était même une bonne copine à lui depuis quelques temps, surtout avec Hanamaki qui l'embêtait constamment.

"- Et les gars, je vous présente Matsukawa !"

Les présentations finies, Iwaizumi et Oikawa filèrent pour ne pas arriver après le début du film. Le rouquin sentait que son colocataire était ravi d'avoir une bonne raison de filer, ne voulant sûrement pas aborder le sujet de sa relation avec le bibliothécaire. De son côté, Hanamaki fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire à son invité avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Il voulait préparer un curry puisque ce n'était pas trop compliqué et qu'ils avaient du temps devant eux. Une chose était sûre, sa soirée commençait sur les chapeaux de roue et ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre.

* * *

Et oui, je m'arrête là, mais il s'est déjà passé pas mal de choses, donc autant en garder pour une prochaine fois. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures.


	9. Plan H, un dîner aux chandelles

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
J'apporte la suite de la soirée et je pense que vous n'allez pas être déçus! En tout cas je l'espère vivement.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9** Plan H, un dîner aux chandelles.

"- Ce film est un vrai navet !  
\- Pire que ce que l'on pensait. Par contre, tu es plutôt un cordon bleu."

Hanamaki sourit à la réflexion de son invité. Matsukawa avait repris de son curry, c'était plutôt signe qu'il était bon et qu'il ne le complimentait pas que par politesse.

"- Quoi, tu avais peur que j'en ai après ton fric et que je t'invite pour t'empoissonner ?  
\- On sait jamais."

Assis chacun à un bout du canapé, le rouquin avait tout de même trouvé le moyen d'aller réchauffer ses pieds contre ceux de Matsukawa. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec Iwaizumi. Peut-être avait-il senti que son colocataire n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait ce genre de contacts. Ou n'avait-il jamais ressenti l'envie de le toucher ainsi. Ce qui était encore plus agréable, c'était que son invité ne l'avait même pas repoussé, ni n'avait esquissé la moindre grimace lorsqu'il l'avait touché.

"- Bon, en dessert, je propose yaourt ou yaourt. Oui, je sais le choix est difficile.  
\- Fais-moi la surprise.  
\- Ça va te plaire, crois-moi !"

Un peu déçu de devoir bouger, Hanamaki finit quand même par se lever. Il passa à côté de Matsukawa, récupérant son assiette, pour aller vers la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, il sentit une tape sur ses fesses. Amusé, il se tourna vers son invité, affichant une fausse moue choquée.

"- Hey, ce sont mes fesses, dis donc !  
\- On doit construire une ferme ensemble, mais on n'est pas assez intimes pour que je te touche les fesses ?"

Avec plein de ses amis, Hanamaki savait que s'il faisait durer un délire, il risquait de se faire envoyer sur les roses rapidement. Mais avec Matsukawa, il pouvait s'en donner à coeur joie puisque celui-ci continuait à chaque fois et relançait même le sujet. C'était un vrai plaisir de plaisanter avec lui.

"- Thé, infusion, café ?", Proposa-t-il avant de partir vers la cuisine.

"- Rien, ça ira, merci."

En revenant avec les yaourts, Hanamaki n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de reprendre la position qu'il avait avant de partir. Marcher sur le carrelage de la cuisine lui avait glacé les pieds et il n'avait qu'une envie, se les réchauffer. Encore une fois, son invité ne dit rien, le laissant faire. Ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi que Makki allait apprendre à se restreindre.

"- Au fait, tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur ton colocataire et le bibliothécaire. Ça a l'air d'être une sacrée histoire.  
\- Disons qu'ils se sont vite attachés l'un à l'autre et qu'à force, j'en avais un peu marre de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire. Et puis, Oikawa m'a parlé de toi et pour plaisanter, on a fait un pari avec Iwaizumi."

Sentant que son invité était un peu perdu et qu'il voulait en savoir un peu plus, il reprit son histoire, la détaillant correctement cette fois-ci. Matsukawa lui demanda à plusieurs reprises comment il avait fait pour ne pas simplement les pousser dans les bras de l'autre à force de les voir tourner autour du pot. Le rouquin avoua qu'il avait failli plusieurs fois crier sur tous les toits les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre mais qu'au fond, il préférait les laisser se débrouiller. Même si finalement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en mêler un peu.

"- C'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard.  
\- La prochaine fois, on organisera mieux la soirée pour profiter plus."

Matsukawa acquiesça et les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils auraient du y arriver en moins d'une minute, mais ils avaient pris leur temps. Ils s'amusaient bien et aucun n'avait vraiment envie que ça se termine. Et si aucun ne lançait le départ, ils étaient bons pour ne pas se quitter avant le lever du jour. Makki n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça devait donner s'ils discutaient au téléphone un jour. Surement quelque chose du genre "Non, tu raccroches", "Ah non, c'est toi !" avant de repartir sur un nouveau délire.

"- Dis-moi, ils étaient dans quelle position ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit."

Hanamaki leva un sourcil, surpris par la question mais rapidement un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Était-ce une invitation à rejouer la scène ?

"- Et bien, puisque je suis plus petit que toi, je vais te laisser jouer le rôle d'Oikawa. Ce sera plus simple si je te montre en live qu'en t'expliquant."

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son invité, il l'obligea à se décaler un peu. Il se plaça devant lui, guidant ses mains autour de son cou avant de glisser les siennes au niveau des hanches de son vis-à-vis. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il ne restait plus qu'à coller leurs lèvres et ils auraient rejoué la scène. Il s'approcha du visage de Matsukawa.

"- Et voilà la scène que j'ai vu", Souffla-t-il avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux à l'intérieur.

"- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je dérange c'est ça ?  
\- Ah non, pas du tout", Répondit calmement le rouquin, "On essayait de rejouer la scène et tu es arrivé pile au bon moment ! Mais tu aurais du refermer la porte, ça aurait été encore plus réaliste.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ?  
\- Et sinon, tu as délaissé ton chéri ?"

Iwaizumi, qui venait d'arriver, retira ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre, saluant vaguement son colocataire et l'invité de ce dernier. C'était signe que la discussion était close. Hanamaki n'aurait donc pas de réponse à sa question mais il savait qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions de lui tirer les vers du nez. Au pire, il irait en discuter avec Oikawa, sachant que celui-ci ne pourrait résister à l'envie d'en parler.

"- Sinon, pour en revenir à nos moutons-  
\- Pas de baiser le premier soir", Souffla Matsukawa en glissant son doigt sur les lèvres du rouquin. Celui-ci resta un moment interdit tout en regardant le brun se décoller et récupérer ses affaires, prêt à partir.

"- Dans ce cas, vivement le prochain rendez-vous ! Sauf si pour toi, le baiser ne vient pas avant, je ne sais combien de rendez-vous.  
\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira."

Sur ces paroles, les deux se quittèrent. Makki resta un instant, le dos collé contre la porte refermée. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose et il ne put s'empêcher de courir jusque dans la chambre de son colocataire. Il ouvrit la porte tellement brusquement qu'il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

"- Mais tu ne comprends pas-  
\- Laisse-moi dormir, putain !  
\- Je crois que je sors avec lui !"

Iwaizumi, peu réceptif à l'information que venait de lui lancer son colocataire, se leva et attrapa ce dernier pour le mettre à la porte. Il n'était pas question de rentrer dans son petit jeu, sinon il était bon pour rester éveillé encore un moment.

De son côté, Hanamaki reçut un message sur son téléphone. Le simple "Merci pour le repas." le fit sourire. Ils avaient vraiment passé une bonne soirée et il avait hâte d'être à la prochaine. Quel délire ils allaient encore inventé ? Allaient-ils ressortir l'histoire du baiser pour jouer encore un peu ? Ce fut à cette question que le rouquin percuta un truc.

"- Iwa, je crois que je suis amoureux."

Hanamaki ne touchait pas n'importe qui en général, mais avec Matsukawa, il était à l'aise. La scène du baiser qu'ils avaient rejoué, si son colocataire n'avait pas fait son entrée, aurait-il résisté à l'envie de la jouer jusqu'au bout ? Et ce délire du baiser, pas lors du premier rendez-vous, Makki sentait qu'il voulait que ce soit vrai. Il était tombé sous le charme de son nouvel ami.

"- Tu fais chier, sérieux", Soupira Iwaizumi en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler mais le ton de son colocataire lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait vraiment des sentiments pour Matsukawa.

"- Je veux dire, je viens de le rencontrer, je peux pas-  
\- Tu déconnes ? Depuis le début, t'es à fond dedans. Les échanges à la bibliothèque, le premier rendez-vous et même aujourd'hui tu étais très motivé."

Hanamaki suivit son colocataire qui allait dans la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau. S'ils allaient discuter autant se boire un truc. Il avait hésité entre café et infusion mais ne sachant pas combien de temps allait durer la discussion, il avait peur que la caféine fasse effet et qu'il soit incapable de dormir après.

"- Je te connais depuis longtemps et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voir quelqu'un, sauf pour l'emmerder.  
\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ?  
\- Je pense que même si t'as l'impression de ne pas le connaître depuis longtemps, tu as eu le temps de tomber amoureux. Regarde, si tu prends en compte ton premier contact, ça fait des semaines que tu le connais. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais vu qu'un soir."

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel, Iwaizumi eut le temps de servir à boire aux deux. Ils attendirent un instant que la boisson refroidisse avant d'en boire chacun une gorgée.

"- C'est peut-être pas-  
\- Le mec s'est carrément laissé faire quand tu t'es collé contre lui pour rejouer la scène !  
\- Ça veut rien dire !  
\- Si ça voulait rien dire, quand je suis arrivé, il se serait décollé, crétin !"

Iwaizumi marquait un point. Matsukawa l'avait laissé faire tellement de fois et surtout, il lui avait donné une tape sur les fesses. Même si des amis pouvaient très bien le faire, il lui restait une chance que ça marche.

"- Bon maintenant qu'on en a fini, je te remercie pas, car je vais pisser toute la nuit !"

Makki était dans le même cas puisqu'il avait aussi bu une infusion. Mais au moins, il était rassuré. Il était tombé amoureux petit à petit, réaction donc tout à fait normal quand on tombait sur quelqu'un qui semblait être l'âme soeur. Et cela voulait aussi dire que ses sentiments étaient réels et non une simple impression. Il lui restait à voir comment il allait s'y prendre pour se déclarer. Maintenant qu'il était à la place de son colocataire, il se rendait compte à quel point ce n'était pas facile.

"- Merci.  
\- Allez va dormir, crétin, on a cours demain !"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hanamaki regagna sa chambre. Son colocataire était une vraie mère poule des fois.

* * *

Et voilà, on a bien avancé mes chers amis! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	10. Plan I, on passe à l'attaque

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Et me revoilà! Vraiment désolée d'avoir brisé les sorties rapides de chapitres mais je me retrouve avec plein de choses à faire, dont la préparation d'un concours, l'anniversaire de ma mère (qui est aujourd'hui), des trucs sur le forum, j'ai repris le dessin, ... Bref. Je m'en sors plus trop. Donc maintenant, je risque max une fois par semaine (si j'ai de la chance!). Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10** : Plan I, on passe à l'attaque ... Ou pas.

De l'extérieur, ça pouvait paraître simple. Mais une fois le nez dedans, la situation semblait presque impossible. Makki ne pensait pas se retrouver aussi hésitant sur la marche à suivre, un jour. Même si en écoutant bien son colocataire, il avait pris conscience qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois de l'amour. Et comme tout le monde le savait, l'amour rendait bête.

Par chance, l'étudiant avait plus d'un tour dans son sac avant de devoir accepter sa défaite. Sa première idée fut d'aller questionner Iwaizumi par rapport à sa relation avec Oikawa et comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée. De un, son colocataire allait l'envoyer sur les roses, pour être poli, en prétextant que ce n'était pas ses oignons. De deux, le brun risquait de voir à quel point il avait du mal à aller avouer ses sentiments à Matsukawa. Iwaizumi n'allait pas le louper après et il allait en entendre parler pendant des années après. Hanamaki ne pouvait pas risquer de plomber sa petite vie tranquille à cause de ça. Même si au fond, il savait qu'il l'aurait mérité pour avoir embêté son colocataire plus d'une fois.

Face à cette vérité, il n'eut d'autre choix que de pousser le bibliothécaire à lui raconter son aventure avec Iwaizumi. Makki n'eut aucun mal puisqu'Oikawa mourrait d'envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Ils se donnèrent alors rendez-vous, quelques jours plus tard, dans un café. Durant ces jours, le rouquin eut le temps d'échanger de nombreux messages avec Matsukawa, de l'appeler deux fois et surtout de le voir un soir. Plus il passait du temps avec le brun, plus il sentait que ses sentiments se renforçaient.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il l'aimait.

"- Promets-moi que tu ne fais pas ça pour te moquer !  
\- Pour une fois, tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- ... C'est pas vraiment rassurant, mais ok."

Oikawa sembla hésiter, tripotant la paille de son smoothie. Il faisait vraiment beau dehors alors ils s'étaient placés en terrasse pour profiter du soleil. Les deux portaient des lunettes de soleil, empêchant de bien capter la moindre expression sur le visage de l'autre. Heureusement, Hanamaki avait pris l'habitude d'observer les gens au niveau de leur gestuelle, plus que de leur regard. Il était avantagé dans ce type de situation.

"- Donc, un soir, Iwa-chan a débarqué à la bibliothèque et m'a proposé de sortir boire un verre. Je n'avais rien de prévu alors j'ai accepté.  
\- Genre tu allais dire non.  
\- Makki …  
\- Désolé, c'est l'habitude."

Hanamaki lui fit un sourire désolé accompagné d'un petit geste de la main. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait sinon Oikawa n'allait plus vouloir lui parler.

"- Hm. Donc, nous sommes allés au bar pas loin de la bibliothèque-  
\- Celui avec un côté un peu jazz ?  
\- Exactement. Et on a bu plus d'un verre pour être honnête.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas une bonne chose.  
\- J'ai appris pour le pari."

Le rouquin dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser une grimace transparaître sur son visage. Le pari n'était pas là pour blesser Oikawa. Au contraire, c'était le petit coup de pouce pour tenter de le rapprocher d'Iwaizumi.

"- Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quel pari je parle.  
\- Je pense que tu te méprends sur-  
\- Oui, oui, j'ai fini par le comprendre. Mais sur le coup, c'est quand même vexant. Je pensais que ...que-  
\- Que l'homme de tes rêves ?  
\- Hm. Qu'iwa-chan allait m'inviter parce qu'il en avait envie et non pas à cause d'un pari. Il a sorti ça, comme ça, "Tu sais, je suis bien content de t'avoir invité ce soir. Le pari en vaut la chandelle" ou un truc du genre !"

Se frappant mentalement, Makki comprit à quel point ça devait être vexant et nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas trop boire quand il voudrait se rapprocher de Matsukawa. Si l'amour rendait bête, l'alcool avait le même effet. Voire même pire.

"- Ça explique pourquoi vous avez dormi dans le même lit sans rien faire …  
\- C'est surtout que votre appart' était tout proche et qu'Iwa-chan refusait de me laisser rentrer. Je pensais dormir sur le canapé mais tu prenais la place.  
\- Tu aurais pu prendre mon lit alors."

Oikawa fit une grimace, surement parce qu'il comprenait qu'il aurait pu trouver une solution s'il avait vraiment voulu ne pas dormir avec le brun. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté par le rouquin qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire.

"- Bref, ça n'explique pas comment on en est arrivé au baiser de l'autre jour.  
\- Ben, honnêtement y a rien à expliquer."

Hanamaki posa son coude sur la table et baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil.

"- Vas-y redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux."

Même si le bibliothécaire avait des lunettes de soleil pour le cacher, il se sentit obligé de détourner la tête pour éviter de regarder le rouquin. Makki ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir sans avoir tout dévoilé.

"- Mais à quoi ça te sert de savoir tout ça ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que vous.  
\- Merci, j'apprécie l'honnêteté- Attends ! Tu veux te déclarer à Matsukawa ?  
\- Non, j'essaye juste d'avoir des dossiers pour embêter Iwaizumi, et toi aussi, accessoirement. J'en ai tellement sur t-  
\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Ça me parait tellement plus logique comme ça."

Oikawa poussa un long soupir.

"- Bon, pour faire court, à force de passer du temps avec lui, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de plus. Et même si j'avais tout bien réfléchi avant de le faire, quand j'ai vu Iwa-chan, j'ai pas pu me retenir et ... Et tu sais la suite !  
\- Le baiser dans l'entrée ? Oui. Je connais très bien la suite."

En voyant le petit sourire en coin de Makki, le bibliothécaire lui donna un coup dans le bras. Sa victime poussa un faux gémissement sous le choc avant de terminer son verre.

"- En tout cas, je suis content pour vous deux. Et je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil, je le pense vraiment."

Depuis que les deux sortaient ensemble, Iwaizumi semblait étrangement de meilleure humeur. Les deux colocataires passaient moins de temps ensemble mais chacun commençaient à se trouver une vie en dehors de la colocation ce qui ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis, le rouquin ne pouvait pas nier qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa faisaient un beau couple. Il pouvait presque se considérer comme leur fan numéro un.

"- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre, tu as un rendez-vous ou quoi ?  
\- Matsukawa m'a invité à visiter son petit appartement. Je suis curieux d'aller voir ça. Et puis, on devrait se faire une soirée film, donc tu peux profiter de ça pour aller voir Iwaizumi et-  
\- Merci, stop ! On s'arrête là !  
\- Fais pas ta prude. On sait très bien que tu en crèves d'envie !  
\- Mourir d'envie et le crier sur les toits sont deux choses bien différentes, ok ?"

Après avoir échangé encore quelques bêtises, les deux payèrent leurs boissons et se quittèrent. Hanamaki n'avait plus d'autres choix que de faire durer son rendez-vous avec le brun, au risque de tomber sur son colocataire et le bibliothécaire en train de faire des choses. L'appartement avait des murs assez fins, permettant d'entendre pas mal de choses sans le vouloir.

"- Je t'ai manqué ?  
\- Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? À la folie ?  
\- À la folie, j'espère", Souffla Hanamaki alors qu'il retrouvait Matsukawa dans le parc entre leurs universités. C'était devenu leur point de rendez-vous préféré. Dès qu'une personne ou un couple piquait leur banc fétiche, ils passaient une bonne dizaine de minutes à les maudire ou à râler comme pourraient le faire des petits vieux qui n'aimaient pas voir leurs habitudes perturbées.

"- On profite un peu du soleil avant d'aller s'enfermer dans mon minuscule appartement ?  
\- Si tu me dis qu'on est collés comme des sardines, je vote pour qu'on y aille tout de suite !"

Hanamaki ne se faisait pas discret. Il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes aussi facilement. En plus, n'importe qui qui le connaissait pouvait penser qu'il était simplement en train de s'amuser et non en train de draguer Matsukawa. Le rouquin se demandait ce que le brun pensait de son attitude ? Des fois, il rêverait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

"- J'ai assez d'espace pour varier un peu les positions.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou excité ?"

C'était presque devenu une torture d'échanger ce genre de propos. Makki voulait que ce soit plus que du jeu. Et même si Iwaizumi lui avait assuré que son vis-à-vis semblait très attiré par lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui sauter dans les bras comme l'avait fait Oikawa avec son colocataire. Les risques étaient bien trop importants.

Après avoir passé un moment à regarder les gens passer, à les critiquer, à inventer des scénarios farfelus et à dire des bêtises toutes les secondes, ils finirent par décider à aller à l'appartement de Matsukawa. L'immeuble se trouvait tout près et en un peu plus de cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux.

"- Tadam", Lança le brun avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il put alors qu'il présentait son petit appartement de 14 mètres carrés. L'endroit était minuscule à côté de la colocation mais pour une personne seule, un étudiant qui plus est, c'était largement suffisant.

"- Et bien, c'est pas si mal", Répondit le rouquin en passant aux côtés de son camarade pour entrer un peu plus à l'intérieur. Il fit exprès de se coller contre le brun, soufflant un vague "C'est pas ma faute, c'est trop petit pour tenir à deux ici". Il inspecta rapidement les lieux avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

"- Alors beau gosse, tu me rejoins ?  
\- J'apporte de quoi manger-  
\- Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?"

Bonjour la subtilité. Mais Hanamaki était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer ce genre de piques, encore plus quand il était avec Matsukawa. Au fond, il espérait aussi, en lançant de telles perches, que le brun allait s'en saisir et y répondre avec passion.

"- C'est très tentant", Souffla justement son hôte en s'approchant. Makki sentit son coeur s'emballer alors qu'il voyait Matsukawa se pencher vers lui. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Ce n'était pas possible. Le brun n'allait pas l'embrasser. Pas comme ça.

* * *

Pardon, j'arrête là, mais je n'ai plus le temps et j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir avant un moment avant de pouvoir continuer. Remercier le dossier que je dois finir... mais j'ai bon espoir pour poster la semaine prochaine ! Alors à bientôt pour la suite des aventures (avec un chapitre plus correct que celui-là, promis!)


	11. Plan J, Free style

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Je veux faire plein de choses mais ... J'ai pas trop le temps ! Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire la suite et faire un chapitre qui me plait plutôt bien. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire ça ! Ah si, dernière petite chose, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont gentiment rassuré pour le chapitre précédent ! Que ferai-je sans vous ?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11** Plan J, Free style.

Les lèvres du brun se trouvait à quelques centimètres, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Le rouquin sentait ses joues rougir vivement avant de voir les lèvres disparaître de son champ de vision, l'esquivant en beauté. Son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir Matsukawa récupérer un objet dans son dos. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'objet mais cela ressemblait à une petite boîte. Il comptait l'embêter à ce sujet mais plus tard, car à cet instant, il avait autre chose en tête.

"- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un baiser ?", Lança le plus grand des deux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le rouquin le vit se diriger vers le petit coin cuisine pour récupérer des trucs à grignoter. Il le laissa mariner quelques temps avant de se décider à lui répondre.

"- Pas de baiser le premier rendez-vous, c'est bien noté. Mais nous ne sommes plus le premier rendez-vous. Et comme tu n'as pas précisé quand c'était bon, ben...  
\- Hm ?"

Matsukawa voulait la suite, Hanamaki le sentait. C'était sa petite vengeance pour lui avoir fait un faux espoir. Il y avait cru et pas qu'un peu, même si au fond, il savait parfaitement que cela ne se passerait pas comme il le désirait.

"- J'ai le reste sur le bout de la langue …  
\- Et tu aurais besoin de moi pour t'aider à le récupérer ?  
\- Non, t'en fais pas, je vais le récupérer tout seul."

Il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois. Le brun n'allait pas le mener par le bout du nez aussi facilement. Le rouquin allait contre attaquer et l'obliger à céder en premier. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de devoir se lancer. Il admirait presque Oikawa pour avoir réussi à céder aussi facilement à ses pulsions.

"- Donc, on se fait quel film ce soir ? Un classique ? Ou alors un navet ?  
\- C'était pas soirée classique ? On a déjà fait un navet la dernière fois.  
\- Par skype. On a fait soirée film par SKYPE ! Ça ne compte pas.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Une soirée film, y a au moins un moment où tu pelotes l'autre, non ?  
\- Avec ton colo-  
\- Je t'interdis, c'est pas la même chose. Avec toi, c'est des rendez-vous, avec mon coloc' c'est ... Ben la vie de coloc' !"

Matsukawa était fort. Makki sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à le devancer mais il ne comptait pas abandonner de si tôt. Il laissa le brun récupérer de quoi manger et boire et installer le tout autour du lit pendant qu'il choisissait un film. Pour la peine, il allait mettre un film bien pourri. Le plus grand lui passa devant, prétextant qu'il préférait être du côté de la fenêtre. Au moins, il avait eu un joli aperçu des fesses du brun.

"- Monsieur est tatillon !  
\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", Lança-t-il, un sourire faussement innocent sur le bout des lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il lança le film et les deux commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de critiquer le film et se moquer du jeu des acteurs plus que douteux.

"- Parce que tu penses faire mieux ?  
\- N'ai-je pas su t'éblouir avec mon jeu d'acteur parfait ? Enfin que dis-je, je suis tellement bon que tu n'as rien du v-"

Hanamaki se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit Matsukawa pouffer. Il savait qu'il avait tilté au "tellement bon" mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il approcha sa main du bol qui contenait les gâteaux apéritifs qu'il préférait et se figea. Il était vide. L'instant d'avant, il y en avait encore quelques uns. Il se tourna vers le brun qui tenait les dits gâteaux entre ses doigts. Il affichait un sourire en coin alors qu'il prenait son temps de les déguster pour bien narguer le rouquin.

"- Alors toi !", S'exclama Makki en se jetant sur son vis-à-vis. Il le renversa, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il pouvait encore sauver quelques gâteaux et il n'allait pas se priver.

La lutte était acharnée. Makki voulait au moins en récupérer avant d'arrêter. Son corps frottait contre celui du brun alors que d'une main, il tentait de bloquer celles de son partenaire et que de l'autre, il tentait de récupérer son bien. Mais Matsukawa ne semblait pas prêt à lui céder ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. De son côté, Hanamaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en sentant le souffle de son partenaire chatouiller son cou. Cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable, mais il se laissa distraire par quelque chose plus bas. Déterminé, il glissa une de ses mains au niveau de leurs bassins, l'autre tentant toujours d'attraper les gâteaux. Sans laisser la moindre chance à Matsukawa de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'empara ce qu'il avait découvert, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"- Hm, coquin !

\- Makki, s'il te plait", Souffla le brun en tentant défaire la prise du rouquin. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et en se retournant, il réussit à protéger son butin. Il venait de récupérer la petite boîte que Matsukawa avait sauvé tout à l'heure. Hanamaki s'était demandé où il l'avait caché et n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle était dans la poche de son propriétaire. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il comptait bien voir ce qu'elle renfermait.

"- Sois gentil-"

Mais Matsukawa fut trop lent, le rouquin avait déjà ouvert la petite boîte dévoilant une multitude de papiers. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Hanamaki pour comprendre que le brun gardait précieusement les messages qu'ils avaient échangé à la bibliothèque. C'était rassurant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à chérir ces moments.

"- J'ai fait pareil sauf que je les ai glissé dans une boîte de DVD."

Makki se retourna pour faire face au brun, un sourire aux lèvres. Il déposa la boîte sur la petite table basse à côté du lit, se couchant à nouveau son vis-à-vis pour l'atteindre. Matsukawa semblait assez gêné mais soudainement rassuré de savoir que le rouquin avait fait pareil.

"- Hey ! Mais tu aurais du baisser ta garde !", S'exclama Hanamaki en pensant avoir une chance de récupérer ses gâteaux. Il avait un peu peur qu'ils soient en miette mais cela ne changerait pas le goût alors il avait retenté de les récupérer.

"- Je m'attendais à ce que tu recommences quand j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.  
\- Tu es fourbe !  
\- Pas autant que toi."

Les deux s'agitaient, l'un luttant pour garder son bien et l'autre pour le lui piquer. La bataille recommença et dura bien deux bonnes minutes avant que le rouquin commence à être distrait. La friction entre leur corps, le souffle chaud du brun contre sa peau et le désir de le serrer dans ses bras finirent par avoir raison de lui. Sans attendre, Hanamaki tourna la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Matsukawa. Il s'attendait presque à ce que le brun l'esquive ou le repousse en prétextant que ce n'était pas le moment ou il ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant à la place, il sentit une main se glisser au niveau de sa nuque, avant que son corps bascule sur le côté entraîné par celui du brun. Le frottement ne fit que s'accentuer alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer pour la première fois.

Bon sang, que c'était bon !

Aucun ne voulait rompre l'échange et le baiser se poursuivit, avec autant d'ardeur, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient à bout de souffle. C'était comme si chacun en rêvait depuis le début mais qu'aucun n'avait eu le courage de se lancer jusqu'à ce que la frustration soit insupportable.

Les deux restèrent un moment en silence à se regarder. Même si le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Hanamaki pouvait encore sentir les mains de son partenaire errer dans son dos et sa nuque. Celui-ci avait du abandonner les gâteaux quelque part sans que le rouquin y fasse attention. Ses mains n'étaient pas non plus très sages.

"- Hm, c'est la faute de ton lit ... Il est trop petit !"

Sa justification était idiote, surtout que Matsukawa n'avait pas été contre le baiser. Au contraire, c'était lui qui l'avait approfondi en premier. Le rouquin se demandait à quel point il avait rougi. Ses joues chauffaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire cuire un oeuf dessus.

"- Dans ce cas...", Souffla Matsukawa en effleurant du bout des lèvres celles de son vis-à-vis, avant de se lever et d'aller vers le coin cuisine. Hanamaki fit la moue, se couchant sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras, déçu de voir ce moment passionné se terminer aussi rapidement. La déception ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il sentit une main lui taper les fesses. Il se redressa rapidement, s'installant en position assise.

"- Hey, ce sont mes fesses !  
\- Vraiment ?"

Makki regarda le brun, haussant un sourcil. Avait-il bien compris ce que celui-ci était en train de lui dire ?

"- Serais-tu en train de me dire subtilement qu'on sort ensemble et que par conséquent mes fesses sont aussi les tiennes ?  
\- A toi de voir.  
\- N'est-ce pas une décision qu'on doit prendre à deux ?"

Hanamaki ne voulait pas être le premier à céder. Il s'était dit la même chose pour le baiser et pourtant, il avait déjà celui qui avait initié l'échange.

"- Tu sais, tu avais raison tout à l'heure.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- J'allais t'embrasser mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière seconde.  
\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès pour m'embêter ? Mais et la boîte alors ?  
\- Je l'ai vu en détournant le regard."

L'aveu du brun fit bouillonner le rouquin. Il n'était pas le seul à en rêver. Il commençait à se trouver bête d'avoir attendu si longtemps. D'un autre côté, cela leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus et d'être sûrs de leurs sentiments.

"- C'est mignon", Souffla finalement Makki en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il attrapa le haut de son vis-à-vis et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se priver. Ils avaient sauté le pas et il n'y avait plus aucune raison de douter.

"- Je te cède une part de mes fesses. Nous allons signer l'accord …  
\- Tu-  
\- Mais pas ce soir. On est à la phase où l'on peut s'embrasser. C'est déjà pas mal.  
\- Dis donc, tu es vraiment sage d'un coup.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être impatient. On sort ensemble, non ?  
\- Oui, on-  
\- Alors, j'ai tout intérêt à profiter du temps qu'on passe ensemble et à ne pas brûler les étapes trop vite. Ce serait du gâchis !"

Matsukawa glissa ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin, le collant contre lui alors qu'il glissait son visage dans son cou. Un peu de tendresse ne faisait pas de mal. Les deux savaient très bien profiter pleinement du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et cela ne risquait pas de changer.

"- Je t'aurai bien invité à dormir, mais le lit est trop petit.  
\- Alors, allons chez moi !  
\- Tu es terrible, tu sais ça ?  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as craqué pour moi !"

Décidés à passer la nuit ensemble, les deux arrêtèrent le film, qui ne les avait pas attendu pour continuer, et ils se préparèrent rapidement pour partir. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à la colocation, même s'ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer le moindre détail amusant sur leur route et de s'y attarder quelques instants.

"- Dis-moi, on n'est pas seuls, non ?", Souffla Matsukawa en commençant à retirer ses chaussures lorsqu'ils furent dans l'entrée. Le brun vit son partenaire se figer.

"- Oh punaise, c'est Iwaizumi et Oikawa !  
\- Hm, et-  
\- Oui, c'est bien Oikawa qui est en train de ... gémir. J'avais raison, c'est le plus bruyant !"

Hanamaki tendit la main et Matsukawa lui promit de lui filer le billet du pari le lendemain. Le rouquin lui souffla qu'il utiliserait cet argent pour l'inviter à boire un sirop. Le brun ne sembla pas plus emballé que ça vu le petit coup qu'il lui donna derrière la tête. Les deux ne perdirent pas plus de temps et filèrent dans la chambre de Makki.

"- C'est impressionnant, on entendait tout dans l'entrée et là plus rien.  
\- Quand on a visité l'appart', on a fait des tests ... Tu aurais du me voir en train d'imiter des gémissements dans chaque pièce pour tester l'isolation ! Iwaizumi n'osait pas, c'était bien moins drôle. Je suis sûr qu'avec toi, j'aurai pu rire. Enfin la tête de l'agent valait le coup."

Les deux se changèrent avant de se glisser dans le lit. Hanamaki prit place entre les bras de Matsukawa, lui promettant d'échanger la prochaine fois. Ils discutèrent un long moment avant de s'endormir, entrelacés.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus ! On s'approche du grand final ! ... Quand aurai-je le temps d'écrire la suite, c'est bien là, la question. Disons que ça va dépendre du résultat de mon concours. Si je suis prise à l'oral, j'aurai trop de boulot pour écrire rapidement. Mais si au contraire, je ne suis pas prise, ben j'aurai tout le temps de vous pondre la suite. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que si je vous fais attendre ce n'est pas pour être méchante ou quoi que ce soit, mais plus que je cherche du temps pour vous faire un chapitre à la hauteur de votre attente ! (Je veux pas poster un truc pour poster ... C'est ridicule! Allez, à bientôt pour la suite des aventures.


	12. Plan K, le dernier plan

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Et voilà ! Pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce cher Oikawa, je vous sers enfin le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais avec l'année que j'ai eu, j'ai du tout mettre de côté et reprendre a été plus long que prévu. Je ne voulais pas vous servir un chapitre tout pourri quand même. Même si finalement, il est un peu banal. Mais il est très bien pour clôturer cette fiction. Donc sans plus attendre, je vous laisse le lire !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12** Plan K, Le dernier plan.

Pour une fois, Hanamaki décida d'apprécier une bonne grasse matinée. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il envie de quitter les bras du beau brun avec qui il avait passé la nuit ? N'importe qui à sa place aurait fait pareil. Mais après de longues minutes, si ce n'était des heures, il dut céder et quitter son doux cocon. Et oui, il avait la vessie pleine et ne pouvait faire autrement que d'aller la vider. Il réussit cependant à sortir de sous la couette sans réveiller son partenaire. Une belle victoire en soi.

En sortant des toilettes, Makki hésita à retourner au lit. Mais les voix qu'il entendit dans la cuisine l'attirèrent comme une mouche avec du vinaigre. Son colocataire semblait bien matinal. Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu une charmante compagnie pour la nuit. Nuit qui avait été passionnée pour ce que le rouquin avait pu entendre.

"- Bien le bonjour, la compagnie !", S'exclama Hanamaki, faisant sursauter Oikawa et grimacer Iwaizumi. Oui, il était là. Oui, cela voulait dire qu'il avait dormi là et donc qu'il avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ces constatations semblèrent faire leur bout de chemin, petit à petit, dans l'esprit de ses amis. C'était assez drôle de voir leurs visages se décomposer.

"- Il reste des toasts j'espère ?  
\- Assez pour une personne."

Iwaizumi semblait être celui qui arrivait le mieux à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que s'il laissait la moindre occasion au rouquin, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à l'embêter. Il était préférable de jouer la carte "ni vu, ni connu".

"- Quoi ?", Fit Hanamaki faussement choqué, "Vous pensez que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir être en bonne compagnie ? Je suis blessé.  
\- Hein ? Tu as ramené quelqu'un aussi ?"

Oikawa semblait avoir pali un peu plus encore. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le sourire qu'affichait Hanamaki. Il laissait tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

"- Ah, et je vous remercie pour ce magnifique concert hier soir, ça nous a mis directement dans l'ambiance !"

Même s'il n'avait rien fait avec Matsukawa, il pouvait toujours le faire croire. Ce n'était pas son colocataire, ni le bibliothécaire qui allait mettre en doute sa parole. Ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il était capable de tout.

"- Oh mon dieu !"

Oikawa s'effondra sur la table cachant son visage contre ses bras. Il devait être rouge pivoine. Rien que de l'imaginer, Makki trouvait ça très drôle. En revanche, Iwaizumi ne semblait pas du même avis. Il le fit comprendre en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son meilleur ami.

"- T'es vraiment chiant dès le matin, toi !  
\- Bonjour. C'est drôlement vivant chez vous."

Le rouquin se précipita vers Matsukawa qui les rejoingnait enfin. Il lui vola un baiser avant de se tourner vers les autres. Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient un peu surpris et en même temps, ils étaient bien contents de voir que Makki avait enfin réussi à sortir avec le brun. Depuis le temps qu'il les embêtait avec ça !

"- Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir voir pour l'appart', non ?"

Tous regardèrent Hanamaki, perplexes. Mais celui-ci continuait de sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait pourtant pas trente six milles choses à dire sur l'appartement. Non, il n'y en avait qu'une et après quelques secondes à les laisser mariner, il expliqua enfin son idée.

"- Ben, je pense qu'on va vite être à l'étroit, ici, tous les quatre.  
\- T'es vraiment très chiant dès le matin !  
\- Oh, moi, je m'en fous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça nous met directement dans l'ambiance, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?  
\- Hm ? Oui, tout à fait."

Ce qui était bien avec Mattsun, c'était qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était toujours de son avis. Le rouquin n'avait donc pas peur de dire des bêtises et de voir le brun le couper dans son élan.

"- Mais arrêtez de parler de ça ! Je parie que tu n'es pas plus discret que ça non plus !  
\- Oh, ben tu l'entendras surement assez rapidement, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise."

Sur ces mots, le rouquin fit un clin d'oeil au bibliothécaire qui détourna le regard, rouge. Il tenta de faire un air de chien battu à l'attention d'Iwaizumi mais celui-ci l'ignora en beauté. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans le jeu de son colocataire.

"- On a le temps de voir ça. Vous venez à peine de vous mettre ensem-  
\- T'es en train de dire que ça ne va pas durer ? Je suis blessé.  
\- Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de faire chier dès le matin !  
\- Iwa-chan, allons-y. Laissons-les tranquille."

Oikawa s'était levé et avait attrapé la main de son petit ami. Il l'entraîna à sa suite, direction la sortie. De son côté, Makki entraînait Mattsun vers la table de la cuisine pour tenter de prendre un petit déjeuner même s'ils n'avaient plus grand chose à manger.

"- Amusez-vous bien !  
\- Ta gueule !"

Iwaizumi n'avait pas résisté. Il avait cédé et répondu à la provocation de son colocataire. Mais il avait très bien compris ce que le rouquin avait sous-entendu. Finalement, il avait raison. À quatre dans cet appartement ce serait la galère.

"- Y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment vivant chez vous.  
\- Déçu de faire partie de la famille, peut-être ?  
\- Hein ? Non, jamais."

Souriant, Matsukawa se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami. Il était sûr de pouvoir s'adapter très vite à ce petit groupe d'amis. Il se sentait même déjà chez lui. Et puis, tant qu'il était avec Makki, il savait qu'il serait content. Leur vie de couple ne faisait que commencer, mais les bons souvenirs n'allaient pas arrêter comme ça. Au contraire, ils savaient qu'il ne ferait qu'en créer encore plus.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin !  
Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, ceux qui m'ont laissé d'incroyables messages qui m'ont permis d'écrire quoi qu'il arrive et de ne pas laisser tomber. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, même avec ce dernier petit chapitre. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer d'écrire, sauf si vraiment, quelqu'un me donne une bonne raison d'arrêter !  
Sur ce, je vous dis, à bientôt (en tout cas, je l'espère!)


End file.
